Meurtre Au Mistral
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: L'équipe est appelée sur une affaire à Marseille, dans le quartier du Mistral, en soutient à une anthropologue française le Dr. Marion Ravel. En même temps, Brennan doit gérer ses sentiments qu'elle commence à ressentir pour son coéquipier. (Republication de mon ancien compte avec quelques changements).
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé que j'allais reprendre toutes les fictions que j'avais publié sur mon premier compte, mais pas comme elles étaient sur le dit compte, je suis en train de toutes les retravailler pour les rendre meilleurs, et surtout avec (surement) moins de fautes, puisque depuis que j'en ai publié certaines, j'ai quand même fait pas mal de progrès.**_

_**Bien entendu, le but de tout ça, au final, c'est de n'avoir plus qu'un seul compte sur avec des fictions d'une meilleure qualité que celles que j'avais pu écrire quand je me trouvais encore au collège, ce qui remonte à loin, je dois bien l'avouer.**_

_**La première à avoir le droit à ce remaniement et ma fiction Bones/Plus Belle La Vie/La Main Blanche, que j'avais écrite quand j'étais encore en 3**__**ème**__**, ce qui remonte à i ans.**_

_**Comme toujours, je ne touche rien à écrire cette histoire, puisque Bones, Plus Belle La Vie et La Main Blanche ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Tout ce qui se trouvera en italique dans cette histoire sera ce qui est parlé en anglais.**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que ses modifications plairont à ceux qui l'avait déjà lu et plairont également à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu ce plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**POV Temperance Brennan**__** :**_

_**Aéroport de Marseille, voilà notre terminus, après avoir fait un arrêt à Londres pour changer d'avion, puis un autre à Paris, pour à nouveau en changer, j'étais bien contente d'être enfin arrivée et visiblement Booth, qui se trouvait à mes côtés également, puisqu'il avait cessé de se plaindre.**_

_**J'étais fatiguée, habituellement je dormais dans les avions que je prenais afin d'être disponible une fois arrivée, mais avec mon coéquipier qui ne cessait de me poser des questions sur l'aviation toutes plus stupide les unes que les autres, j'avais laissé tomber mon habitude.**_

_**Récupérant nos valises, ou tout du moins les deux gros sacs dans lesquels nous avions mis toutes nos affaires, nous commençâmes à chercher la personne qui devait nous récupérer pour nous emmener là où se trouvaient les ossements.**_

_**Avisant une jeune femme à la chevelure brune qui s'approchait de nous, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre ma consœur française, le Dr. Marion Ravel, nous nous étions déjà vu une fois ou deux dans des conférences sur l'anthropologie, alors quand elle m'avait appelé à l'aide, je n'avais pas hésité à venir.**_

\- Bonjour Dr. Brennan et bienvenu en France, _**lança-t-elle en français, elle savait bien entendu que je le parlais parfaitement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon partenaire à mes côtés, il avait pris quelques cours au lycée selon ses dires, mais n'avait pas retenu grand-chose, je devrais donc lui servir d'interprète pendant tout le voyage.**_

\- Bonjour Dr. Ravel et merci, je vous présente mon coéquipier, l'Agent Booth, qui malheureusement ne parle pas un mot de français, _**déplorais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire la française, amusée par mon ton à moitié désespérée.**_

\- _Bonjour Agent Booth_, _**répondit la brunette dans un anglais parfait, tout en serrant la main de mon coéquipier, qui semblait apprécier d'enfin comprendre quelque chose à ce qui était dit, au moins quelque chose qui serait pratique, je ne serais pas obligée de traduire tout, tout le temps si mon homologue française parlait parfaitement notre langue.**_

\- _Bonjour Dr. Ravel._

\- _Je vous propose de vous conduire pour commencer à l'hôtel afin que vous puissiez poser vos affaires, ensuite, je vous laisserais vous reposer un peu, je vous montrerais le corps demain, ainsi que le lieu où il a été trouvé si cela vous intéresse._

\- Très bien, nous vous suivons, _**dis-je en reprenant mon sac que j'avais posé au sol, prenant la direction de la sortit de l'aéroport, suivant le Dr. Ravel…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**L'hôtel dans lequel nous avions fait réserver des chambres par mon assistante était un petit hôtel de quartier appelé "Le Select Hôtel".**_

_**C'était également le seul hôtel du quartier, ce qui ne nous avait laissé que très peu de choix.**_

_**Entrant dans le petit hôtel, Booth à ma suite puisqu'il m'avait tenu la porte, je m'empressais de poser mon sac sur le sol une fois que je fus arrivée au comptoir de l'accueil.**_

\- Bonjour, je suis Temperance Brennan et voici Seeley Booth, nous avons réservés deux chambres, _**dis-je en français, je ne savais pas si la personne en face de moi parlait anglais, alors je préférais utiliser la langue du pays.**_

\- Deux chambres ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vois qu'une seule chambre sur mon registre.

\- Co… Comment ça ? Je suis sûr d'avoir demandé à mon assistante de réserver deux chambres.

_**Sortant le papier sur lequel était marqué notre réservation, je retins un juron en voyant qu'effectivement, il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre de réservée, Daisy allait m'entendre quand nous allions rentrer, et cela ne serait pas en bien.**_

_**La prochaine fois je ne ferais pas confiance à la vantarde de service, qui soit disant savait parfaitement parler le français, mon œil, réussirent à se tromper entre les chiffres un et deux, je n'appelais pas ça parler français parfaitement.**_

_**Voyant sans aucun doute que quelque chose n'allait pas, Booth me demanda :**_

\- _Tout va bien Bones ?_

\- _Non, tout ne va pas bien, Miss Wicks, mon imbécile d'assistante n'est même pas capable de faire la différence entre les chiffres un et deux. Résultat des courses, nous n'avons réservé qu'une seule chambre !_

\- _Ah… Et il n'y a pas moyen d'en avoir une deuxième maintenant ?_

_**Me tournant en direction de la femme en face de moi, je tentais la question, bien que**_ _**j'aie l'intuition qu'aucune chambre ne sera libre malgré tout.**_

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre supplémentaire ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est les vacances scolaires, alors il y a beaucoup de touristes, il n'est pas possible d'avoir une chambre supplémentaire.

_**Retenant un soupire, je fis simplement non de la tête en direction de Booth, lui faisant comprendre que nous allions devoir partager une chambre, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça.**_

\- Vous prenez tout de même votre chambre ?

\- Oui, nous allons la prendre quand même, tant pis, dis-je en prenant la clé qu'elle me tendait.

\- Très bien, votre chambre est au deuxième étage, c'est la 122, bon séjour parmi nous.

_**Séjour qui aurait été bien mieux si je n'avais pas eu à partager ma chambre, songeais-je en saluant rapidement la femme devant moi, reprenant mon sac avant de monter l'escalier à mes côtés, ne prenant plus la peine de retenir mes jurons.**_

_**Partager ma chambre avec mon coéquipier, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, j'essayais déjà d'éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui seule la journée, et voilà maintenant que nous allions devoir partager notre chambre.**_

_**Cela faisait des semaines que je luttais contre ses choses que je ressentais pour lui… Et**_ _**ce séjour à Marseille, à devoir partager une chambre n'allait pas m'aider, heureusement que le reste de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Angela, Hodgins et Daisy, qui allait d'ailleurs se faire passer un savon une fois qu'elle serait ici, arrivaient demain, cela m'éviterait surement de passer plus d'une nuit dans la même chambre que mon partenaire…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le reste de l'après-midi avait passé à dormir, comme la nuit qui suivit, j'avais été d'une humeur massacrante jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux, tant et si bien que Booth n'avait pas essayé d'engager la conversation, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.**_

_**Me réveillant, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, mon oreiller n'était pas moue, il était assez dure, et en même temps plutôt chaud et surtout, il avait une odeur masculine.**_

_**Comprenant où je me trouvais, je retins un cri de surprise, mais également de faire un geste trop brusque pour me dégager de là où je me trouvais, je ne savais pas si Booth était réveillé et ou cas où ça ne serait pas le cas, je ne tenais pas à être celle qui le réveillerait, en tout cas pas temps que je serais à cette place.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un juron, Booth était déjà réveillé et affichait l'un de ses sourires un peu idiot qui m'énervait toujours.**_

\- _Alors Bones, raconte-moi tout, est-ce que je suis un bon oreiller ?_

\- _Pas du tout, je pense que je vais avoir mal au coup toute la journée là…_

_**Bon ok, si j'avais été honnête, j'aurais pu dire qu'il était extrêmement confortable, que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, mais ça il ne le saurait jamais, pas même sous la torture.**_

\- _Tu peux toujours me dire ça Bones, mais tes soupires de contentement pendant que tu dormais n'aurait trompé personne_, _**rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, me faisant rougir, tandis que j'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller, le vrai cette fois-ci, déclenchant un léger rire de sa part.**_

\- _Fermez-là Booth, ce n'est pas drôle !_

\- _Moi je trouve ça très drôle au contraire Bones, j'ai même trouvé ça mignon._

_**Sortant ma**_ _**tête de mon oreiller, je lui envoyais mon meilleur regard noir, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il aurait dû se taire.**_

\- _Répétez ça pour voir ?_

\- _Ben…. Hum…. C'est vrai Bones tu étais mignonne à dormir comme ça…,_ _**répondit mal à l'aise mon partenaire, provoquant une deuxième vague de rougissement sur mes joues, me refaisant plonger ma tête dans mon oreiller, maudit soit ses réactions de mon corps, **__pas besoin de te cacher Bones, je sais que tu rougis__**, trouva t'il bon de rajouter, me faisant sortir la tête de mon oreiller pour lui envoyer un autre de mes regards noir, avant de lui envoyer l'oreiller cité précédemment dans la figure.**_

_**Ce qui eut comme conséquence de provoquer une bataille d'oreiller, qu'aucun de nous n'était prêt à perdre, ça non, c'était mon honneur qui était en jeu.**_

_**Réussissant à me piéger sans que je ne puisse rien y**_ _**faire, Booth se retrouva au-dessus de moi, m'entravant les bras pour que je ne puisse pas contre-attaquer.**_

\- _Booth, lâchez-moi !_

\- _Non, non_, _**rétorqua-t-il un immense sourire sur les lèvres, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, enfin aussi au ciel qu'ils pouvaient l'être en étant en position horizontal,**_ _je pense que je vais rester comme ça un petit peu._

_**Oh non, non, non très mauvaise idée, commençais-je à paniquer, je savais que partager une chambre n'était pas une bonne chose, je le savais et pourtant j'avais tout de même accepté de le faire… Et en plus de ça, c'est moi qui avait déclenché cette bataille d'oreiller, alors je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.**_

_**Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de penser à autre chose qu'à la personne se trouvant sur moi, ce qui s'avéra extrêmement difficile, fichu hormone, fichue libido…**_

\- _Booth, s'il vous plait,_ _**en arrivais-je à plaider, sachant parfaitement que mon corps n'allait plus m'obéir très longtemps s'il ne bougeait pas de là où il se trouvait.**_

\- _Non, non, non, je ne vais pas bouger, en tout cas pas avant de savoir ce qui te dérange tant, on a l'impression que tu es à deux doigts de_ _me promettre une grosse somme juste pour que je te laisse tranquille._

\- _Ce n'est pas drôle Booth_ ! _**M'exclamais-je, tout en songeant au faites qu'il n'avait pas tort,**_ _**je n'allais pas tarder à lui proposer quelque chose en échange, s'il arrêtait de me torturer de la sorte.**_

\- _Coupe-moi si j'ai tords, mais je pense que tu craques pour moi._

\- _Arrêtez de prendre vos délires pour la réalité !_ _**Lançais-je alors, recevant un simple éclat de rire en réponse, me faisant soupirer, si je n'arrivais plus à mentir, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir faire.**_

_**Il ne devait pas me percer à jour, il ne devait pas se rendre compte que c'était vrai, que je craquais pour lui, que j'avais des sentiments pour lui que j'avais de plus en plus de mal**_ _**à cacher…**_

_**Le voyant approcher son visage du miens, petit à petit, je su que c'était perdu d'avance, j'allais craquer.**_

_**Fermant les yeux, mon cœur battant à la chamade, je sentis une paire de lèvre se poser sur ma joue, à la commissure de mes lèvres, un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ma bouche.**_

\- _Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veux pas Bones, on attendra que tu sois prêtes,_ _**souffla-t-il ensuite au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.**_

_**Entendant un coup retentir à la porte, le moment entre nous deux prit fin, tandis qu'il se levait du lit, me libérant de son étreinte.**_

\- _Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, vous êtes réveillés ?_

_**Visiblement il était plus tard que je le pensais en me réveillant, si le Dr. Ravel était obligée de venir nous chercher.**_

_**Attrapant mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, je vis qu'en effet, il était déjà bientôt 9 heures, et nous avions rendez-vous à 10 heures au commissariat du quartier.**_

_**Sortant du lit, je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir la porte au Dr Ravel, tandis que Booth entrait dans la salle de bain, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard et un petit clin d'œil me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, ce séjour n'allait pas être de tout repos, c'est moi qui vous le dit…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Entrant dans le commissariat du quartier du Mistral, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours,**_ _**cherchant ce qui différenciait un commissariat français d'un commissariat américains.**_

_**Celui-ci était assez petit, plutôt moderne, tout le monde semblait être équipé d'un matériel informatique de dernier cri.**_

\- Commissaire Madiguan, bonjour_**, lança alors le Dr. Ravel, tandis qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds foncés s'approchait de nous, un air sérieux sur le visage,**_ je vous présente le Dr. Brennan et l'Agent du FBI Seeley Booth.

\- Bonjour Dr. Ravel, Dr Brennan, ravie de faire votre connaissance, _**répondit-elle en**_ _**me tendant une main que je m'empressais de serrer**_, Agent Booth, _**ajouta-t-elle ensuite, lui tendant une main qu'il serra lui aussi, tandis qu'elle le foudroyait du regard, visiblement, elle**_ _**n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre empiète sur ses plats de bandes, ce qui était le cas quand une autre juridiction se trouvait à enquêter sur une affaire qui lui revenait de droit, ce que je pouvais comprendre, j'avais moi-même horreur de ça.**_

\- Je les emmène au sous-sol, afin de leur montrer les ossements, _**l'informa Marion, qui avait décrété quand je lui avais ouvert la porte ce matin, que je devais cesser de l'appeler Dr.**_ _**Ravel, j'avais fini par accepter, par qu'il me semblait qu'elle était tout aussi têtue que moi, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup.**_

\- Très bien, si vous trouvez la moindre information, n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant, je serais dans mon bureau.

\- D'accord, _**acquiesça la brune, avant de nous entraîner Booth et moi jusqu'à la morgue, se situant au sous-sol du bâtiment.**_

\- _Les ossements ont été découverts par un habitant du Mistral, Benoit Cassagne, il disait chercher des renseignements sur sa mère, qui l'ont mené directement au parc se trouvant derrière le commissariat._

\- _Il faudra que nous l'interrogions plus tard, vous pensez que ce sont les ossements de sa mère ?_

\- _D'accord, pour les ossements nous l'ignorons encore, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir, j'avais besoin d'une spécialiste, de quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Je me débrouille bien entendu, pour les autopsies et tout ce qui est corps en états de décomposition avancé, mais je ne suis pas encore experte dans les ossements… Voilà, nous y sommes,_ _**ajouta-t-elle une fois que nous**_ _**fûmes arrivés devant une porte en métal, l'ouvrant afin de nous laisser entrer, fermant la porte une fois qu'elle fut elle-même entrée.**_

_**M'approchant de la table au centre de la pièce sur laquelle étaient posés les ossements trouvés derrière le commissariat, j'attrapais une paire de gant en latex que je gardais toujours sur moi, l'enfilant rapidement.**_

\- _C'est bien une femme, Caucasienne d'après la taille et la forme du crâne, je dirais entre 35 et 40 ans, vu l'état et la couleur des ossements, elle est morte depuis au moins 30 ans, mais je pourrais en dire plus une fois mon équipe arrivée, attrapant le crâne, je repérais bien vite un problème, il y a un éclat sur le crâne, regardez_, _**dis-je en laissant ma collègue s'approcher afin**_ _**qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je venais de voir.**_

\- _Je vois, y-a-t-il autre chose ?_

\- _**Pour l'instant non, il faut que je fasse une étude poussée des ossements pour ça et ça va me prendre plusieurs heures, voulez-vous m'assister dans cette tâche ?**_

\- _J'adorerais,_ _**me répondit-elle avec enthousiasme,**_ _que faut-il que je fasse ?_

\- _Alors on va commencer par ça…_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Après plusieurs heures enfermées dans le sous-sol du commissariat, nous étions ressortis sans vraiment plus de piste, mise à part une blessure défensive aux os de la main droite, qu'elle avait dû se faire en se défendant contre son tueur.**_

_**Décidant qu'il était temps de manger un morceau, Booth, qui nous avait attendus pendant tout ce temps, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre pendant que nous examinions les ossements, Marion et moi-même prirent la**_ _**direction du bar du Mistral.**_

_**Entrant, le Dr. Ravel salua rapidement la serveuse avec le sourire :**_

\- Bonjour Mélanie.

\- Bonjour Marion, _**la salua-t-elle à son tour, avant de demander avec un sourire éclatant, faisant ressentir sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre partout autour d'elle,**_ vous nous amenez de nouveaux clients ?

\- On peut dire ça, je vous présente le Dr. Temperance Brennan et l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth du FBI.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! _**Lança-t-elle alors avec toujours le même sourire avant de le perdre quand elle enchaîna,**_ je suppose que vous êtes là pour les ossements qui ont été trouvés derrière le commissariat.

\- Vous supposez bien, _**répondis-je toujours en français, essayant d'esquisser un léger sourire pour lui paraitre un peu sympathique, après tout, on ne pouvait jamais savoir qui il faudrait interroger un jour et mieux valait être dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, tandis que Booth à mes côtés, semblait totalement perdu, bien sûr il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qui pouvait être dit, je me promis de lui apprendre le français un jour, après tout, on ne savait pas quand l'équipe pourrait avoir besoin de revenir dans ce pays.**_

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider tous les trois ?

\- Pour l'instant Mélanie, nous rassasier, nous avons passé la matinée plus la moitié de l'après-midi à travailler et je me demandais s'il restait un peu du bon ragoût que Roland devait servir ce midi.

\- Il en reste, _**acquiesça la jeune femme à la question de ma consœur anthropologue,**_ laissez-moi vous réchauffer ça et vous en emmener ça, où souhaitez-vous manger ?

\- La petite table du fond là-bas sera très bien, _**dit-alors poliment Marion avec un petit sourire,**_ merci Mélanie.

\- Pas de quoi, je vous laisse vous installer tous les trois,_** rétorqua-t-elle avant de partir en cuisine, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce.**_

_**Allant nous installer tous les trois à la table du fond que Marion avait indiqué, ce qui nous permettrait de parler sans qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse nous écouter, bien que le bar soit désert pour le moment.**_

_**Enlevant le léger manteau que j'avais mis pour me rendre au commissariat, je le posais sur ma chaise avant de m'asseoir, récupérant mon téléphone dans ma poche, trouvant sans réelle surprise, un message d'Angela.**_

_"Nous décollons, on sera tous là vers 20 heure, n'oublie pas de venir nous chercher Sweetie._

_PS : Camille vient finalement avec nous, va savoir pourquoi elle a finalement réussie à se libérer ses obligations."_

\- _Du nouveau ?_ _**Demanda Booth en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule, ce que je ne lui laissais pas faire, rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean, avant de me tourner dans**_ _**sa direction afin de lui répondre.**_

\- _Angela me rappelait qu'ils arrivaient vers 20 heures, que nous ne devions pas oublier d'aller les chercher… Oh et Camille vient avec eux finalement, elle a réussi à se libérer._

_**Alors que Booth allait répondre, un cri d'effroi retentit me glaçant le sang.**_

_**Me levant rapidement à la suite de mon partenaire, je m'empressais de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, endroit d'où venait sans aucun doute le cri de terreur.**_

_**Me stoppant dans l'encadrement de la porte, je vis Mélanie au sol, tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait de trouver dans le réfrigérateur du bar, un cœur humain… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, mais je dois presque complètement réécrire cette fanfiction, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, j'avais fait une belle merde la première fois, j'ai vraiment honte quand je vois ce que j'ai écrit.**_

_**Mais bon, il y a prescription je crois, j'avais 14 ans, j'étais en 3ème et l'orthographe, la tournure de phrase étaient mes pires ennemies, je ne dis pas que je suis devenu incollable maintenant, mais je me suis sans aucun doute améliorée et heureusement d'ailleurs.**_

_**Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 2, si l'un d'entre vous avait lu la première version de cette histoire, vous vous rendrez compte que le couple Brennan/Booth va mettre bien plus de temps à se former et que ça paraitra beaucoup plus réaliste que dans la première version.**_

_**Bien entendu, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient dans cette fiction, que ce soit l'univers et les personnages de Bones, ceux de Plus Belle La Vie et Marion Ravel de La Main Blanche.**_

_**Autre petit rappel, le texte en italique est celui en anglais et l'autre est ce qui est dit en français.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

\- _Finalement c'est peut-être une bonne chose que Camille accompagne le reste de la bande,_ _**soufflais-je à Booth avant de m'approcher de la jeune serveuse**_, Mélanie, je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

_**Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse, tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment.**_

\- L'Agent Booth va vous faire sortir d'ici d'accord ? Il va vous raccompagner chez vous…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas rentrer, il faut que je prévienne Roland mon patron, et la police aussi je…

\- Je vais m'en occuper Mélanie, _**répondit Marion en s'agenouillant à son tour à nos côtés, posant une main sur l'épaule de la serveuse**_, je te le promets, tu peux avoir confiance en moi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_**La grande brune hocha la tête, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, retenant un autre sanglot avant de se lever, sortant de la pièce escortée par Booth qui tentait de la réconforter tout en essayant de s'en sortir avec les trois mots de français qu'il connaissait.**_

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'envoyer votre coéquipier pour la raccompagner ? Il ne parle pas français et…

\- Je préfère que vous restiez avec moi, je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide ici, j'aime travailler avec l'Agent Booth, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci j'ai plus besoin d'une scientifique que d'un Agent du FBI et en plus vous parlez français, ce qui va être utile pour ce que je vais vous demander de faire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Pour le moment j'ai besoin que vous appeliez le commissariat et que vous leur demandiez de venir ici, voyez également s'ils ont quelques personnes travaillant à la scientifique qui pourrait les accompagner, je ne pense pas que nous allons trouver beaucoup d'indice par ici, mais je préfère m'en assurer sait-on jamais. Ensuite j'aurais besoin que vous contactiez le responsable de ce bar, je préfère qu'il soit au courant maintenant de ce qu'il se passe exactement plutôt qu'il l'apprenne par des rumeurs. En plus je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que la police voudra l'interroger et cela serait bien mieux qu'il soit sur place.

\- Il habite en face, je ne pense pas que cela lui prenne trop de temps pour venir.

\- Raison de plus pour le prévenir, s'il entend les sirènes de police ou même s'il voit l'agitation autour de son bar il risque de nous poser problème.

\- Je m'en occupe dans ce cas.

\- Merci Dr. Ravel, _**répondis-je en me reconcentrant sur le cœur se trouvant devant moi, en étant placé dans réfrigérateur l'assassin avait permis sa conservation, même si je doutais qu'il soit ici depuis longtemps, le frigo d'un bar ne devait rarement rester fermé plus d'une**_ _**demi-heure.**_

_**Ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui avait tué cette personne et déposé le cœur ici avait dû agir il y a très peu de temps, peut-être même au moment où nous étions entrés dans le bar.**_

_**Récupérant un sachet plastique, utile pour les preuves, et une paire de gants médicales que je gardais toujours dans mes affaires, je m'empressais de les enfiler avant d'emballer le cœur dans le sac afin de ne pas contaminer des possibles preuves.**_

_**Me concentrant sur le frigo, je vis alors un morceau de papier scotché sur le côté du réfrigérateur que je m'empressais de récupérer, fronçant les sourcils en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait écrit :**_

_Bonjour Dr Brennan,_

_J'ai beaucoup lu sur vous et j'espère que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation,_

_Jouons à un jeu ensemble voulez-vous ?_

_Vous avez le cœur, je vous laisse découvrir l'identité de la personne et trouver les autres parties de son corps._

_Et si jamais nous nous rencontrons en chemin ça ne sera que du bonus._

_Peut-être à bientôt,_

_B.L._

\- C'est bon, le commissariat est prévenu, ils s'occupent de faire venir la scienti…, _**commença le Dr. Ravel avant de se stopper, ayant visiblement vu que j'étais contrariée par quelque chose**_, Docteur Brennan, vous allez bien ? _**Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.**_

\- Je… Je viens de trouver ça dans le réfrigérateur, il était scotché à l'intérieur.

\- Qui-a-t-il décrit dessus ?

\- Je pense que le tueur vient de me lancer un défi, en quelque sorte, _**soufflais-je en continuant de fixer le morceau de papier, comme s'il allait soudain me révéler tous ses secrets, ce qui je le savais était tout bonnement impossible.**_

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il veut que je découvre les autres parties de se corps, son identité également, mais il veut aussi que je le trouve, ou tout du moins il espère que nos chemins vont se croiser.

_**Enveloppant le papier dans un autre sachet plastique un peu plus petit, qui se trouvait également dans mon sac, je le tendis à ma collègue française, la laissant le lire par elle-même.**_

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais si j'étais vous je ferais attention à partir de maintenant, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, après tout il a déjà tué une personne.

\- Peut-être même deux, _**répondis-je, réfléchissant à vive allure, à tel point que j'étais persuadée que si Booth serait à mes côtés à ce moment précis, il se moquerait très certainement de la fumée invisible qui s'échapperait de mon crâne.**_

\- Vous pensez que ce B.L. est aussi responsable de la mort de la femme dont nous avons retrouvé les ossements ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition parmi beaucoup d'autre, mais s'en est une que nous devons vérifier en premier lieu, si ce n'est pas le cas nous devrons mener deux enquêtes différentes en même temps.

\- Dr. Brennan, Dr. Ravel, nous sommes venu aussi vite que nous le pouvions, que s'est-il passé ?

_**Laissant Marion Ravel répondre à la Commissaire, je me concentrais à nouveau sur le réfrigérateur, espérant y trouver de nouveaux indices, mais malheureusement je ne trouvais rien de spécial.**_

_**Me relevant, je quittais la pièce pour retrouver l'équipe du Commissaire ainsi que le**_ _**Dr. Ravel, laissant la place à l'équipe scientifique.**_

\- Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose ? Outre ce cœur sanguinolent ? _**Demanda la Commissaire en me voyant approcher.**_

\- Rien du tout, r_**épondis-je, contente de savoir que Marion avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui cacher pour le message, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle décide de me retirer de l'affaire**_ _**parce qu'un dingue en avait visiblement après moi cette fois-ci.**_

\- Très bien, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre que l'équipe scientifique face son travail, où est votre coéquipier ?

\- Il a été raccompagner Mélanie si je ne me trompe pas, la jeune femme qui travaille ici et qui a trouvé le cœur chez elle, elle était secouée j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux à faire pour le moment.

\- Vous avez bien fait, j'enverrais une équipe l'interroger demain, mieux vaut la laisser se remettre de ses émotions, ça ne serait pas productif de le faire maintenant.

_**Acquiesçant aux paroles de la commissaire, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, me rendant compte avec surprise, qu'il n'était pas loin d'être 19 heures, ce qui voulait dire que je ne devais pas tarder à aller récupérer le reste de l'équipe à l'aéroport.**_

_**J'avais une nouvelle fois perdu la notion du temps pendant que je travaillais, ne me rendant pas compte du temps qui s'écoulait.**_

_**Avisant Booth qui revenait, je m'excusais rapidement auprès des personnes se trouvant dans le restaurant, afin d'aller le rejoindre.**_

\- _Nous devons être dans environ une heure à l'aéroport de Marseille, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se changer avant._

\- _Bonne idée, je sens le mort, si on avait le temps de prendre une douche aussi, ça serait super._

\- _Ok, mais vite_, _**acquiesçais-je, avant de le suivre jusqu'à notre chambre d'hôtel...**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Plantée en plein milieu de l'aéroport, je gardais mes yeux sur le tableau des arrivés, tentant de ne pas faire attention à Booth qui se trouvait à mes côtés.**_

_**Il avait fait exprès de se balader en serviette dans la chambre, dévoilant ses abdominaux, pour j'en étais sûr, me faire craquer.**_

_**Lâchant un léger soupir, je fermais les yeux un court instant, avant de sursauter, devant moi était apparu ma meilleure amie, Angela Montenegro, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, bien que les cernes sous ses yeux montraient sa fatigue**_.

\- Bonsoir, _**lança-t-elle dans un français quasiment parfait, me rappelant qu'elle avait passée quelques années en France, ce qui lui valait cet accent américain aussi peu prononcé quand elle changeait de langue.**_

\- Salut, _**répondis-je avec un léger sourire, la laissant me prendre dans ses bras.**_

\- Tu as une petite mine Sweety, _**remarqua-t-elle rapidement, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, bien entendu, je n'allais pas échapper au regard inquisiteur et aux questions d'Angela, cela aurait été bien trop beau.**_

\- Le décalage horaire, _**éludais-je avant d'accueillir tous les autres membres de notre fine équipe, à savoir notre spécialiste des plantes et insectes Jack Hodgins, mon assistante du moment et celle la même à qui je devais le coup de l'unique chambre d'hôtel Daisy Wicks, ainsi que ma patronne Camille Saroyan**_, _tout le monde à ses bagages_ _?_ _**Demandais-je à la bande qui s'était rassemblée devant Booth et moi.**_

\- _On a tout Doc'__**, répondit Hodgins,**_ _le reste, c'est à dire notre équipement nous sera apporté demain dans la matinée._

\- _Super, alors dans ce cas, allons-y_, _**sourit Booth, posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis des mois, soit disant pour me faire avancer plus vite parce qu'il me trouvait trop lente.**_

_**Mais lui comme moi savions parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour ça, il jouait avec moi, sachant parfaitement ce que je ressentais, surtout depuis ma pseudo confession d'hier et d'après Angela, il voulait montrer aux personnes alentours que je lui appartenais.**_

_**Soupirant intérieurement, je consentis à le suivre sans faire d'histoire...**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Aidant à transporter le dernier microscope qu'Hodgins avait apporté, je le posais délicatement sur l'une des tables de la salle que la police avait mise à notre disposition, faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber.**_

_**Il était assez impressionnant de voir tout le matérielle, dont nous avions besoin pour résoudre les crimes que l'on nous confiait et j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'Angela n'avait heureusement pas eu à transporter l'Angelator, sinon la pièce n'aurait pas été assez grosse.**_

_**Elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire un mini-Angelator transportable, ce qui était assez pratique.**_

\- Bonjour, _**lança justement Angela en entrant dans la pièce, deux gobelets plein de café fumant entre les mains, en déposant un devant moi.**_

\- _Merci Angela._

\- _Pas de quoi, alors du nouveau ?_

\- _Pas encore, j'attends le retour de Booth qui est avec la commissaire afin d'interroger la serveuse qui a trouvé_ _le cœur hier._

\- Je vois, et du côté de Camille ?

_\- J'attends les résultats du test ADN, malheureusement, sans le reste du corps, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il ou elle n'est pas mort d'un problème au cœur, il est parfaitement sain._

_\- Bien et quelqu'un a vu Hodgins ?_ _**Demandais-je, je l'avais perdu de vu il y a une heure et depuis impossible de mettre la main dessus.**_

_\- Il est quelque part derrière le commissariat, avec Daisy, il voulait voir le lieu où a été trouvé le squelette._

_\- Je vois, que diriez-vous de rejoindre Booth au Mistral, de toute façon il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ici tant que les résultats d'analyses ne sont pas revenu._

_\- Pas pour moi, je dois m'occuper du crâne de notre inconnu, plus vite nous aurons une identification, plus vite nous pourrons prévenir la famille._

_\- Très bien, nous allons te laisser travailler Angela, Brennan et moi allons rejoindre Booth._

_**Meilleure idée du monde, me laisser seule avec Camille, certes, nos rapports c'étaient améliorés depuis quelques temps, mais peut-être pas au point de nous laisser seules toutes les deux.**_

_**Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'étais celle qui avait proposé cette petite excursion pour rejoindre mon partenaire.**_

_**Attrapant ma veste, je passais à côté d'Angela, qui me murmura au creux de l'oreille un :**_

\- Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer sur le chemin.

\- Je vais faire mon maximum, _**répondis-je avec un léger sourire amusé.**_

\- Bien, j'espère que ça sera suffisant.

_**Je l'espérais aussi...**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Cela faisait déjà 5 minutes que nous marchions l'une à côté de l'autre dans un silence de plomb, quand Camille se mit à parler.**_

_\- Loin de moi l'envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais y aurait-il quelque chose de nouveau entre Seeley et vous ?_

_\- Comme vous l'avez dit, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas_, _**rétorquais-je acide.**_

_\- Vous savez qu'il vous aime n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Ok, ça c'était nouveau, habituellement le discours de Camille était plutôt du genre, ne vous approchez pas de lui, il est à moi.**_

_**Je me demandais bien ce qui avait changé entre maintenant et notre dernière discussion.**_

_\- Je ne vais toujours pas parler de ça avec vous._

_\- Très bien, ne parlez pas si vous voulez, je vais le faire, il vous aime, je le savais déjà avant de me remettre avec lui mais j'ai voulu essayer quand même, raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai jamais été gentille avec vous. Parce que je vous détestais de me le prendre, de prendre toute la place dans son cœur et dans sa tête, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de me battre contre vous. Il vous aime, vous et seulement vous, j'ai fini par l'accepter._

_\- Je ne veux toujours pas en parler,_ _**soufflais-je, sentant ma gorge se**_ _**serrer, les larmes me brouillant la vue sans que je sache réellement pourquoi.**_

\- Je sais, mais je pense que vous m'avez écouté et c'est le principal, _**rétorqua Camille, avant d'accélérer le pas, me laissant seule avec mes pensées...**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes tous prêt à lire la suite, j'ai essayé de faire un peu avancer l'enquête dans ce chapitre, parce qu'ils sont un peu là pour ça au départ, il ne faut pas l'oublier.**_

_**Anyway, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un lit cette fic en faites, mais bon je publie quand même.**_

_**Je rappelle que je ne possède absolument rien, ni Bones, ni Plus Belle La Vie, ni La Main Blanche.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

\- _J'ai les résultats pour l'ADN du cœur et il correspond en partie à celui des ossements qui ont été découvert derrière le commissariat !_ _**S'exclama Camille en entrant dans notre laboratoire de fortune, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et lever la tête à toutes les personnes présentes**_, _il s'agit d'un certain Benoit Cassagne, il est dans les fichiers de la police française depuis son arrestation l'année dernière, les charges contre lui ont été abandonnée ensuite, mais une fois les empreintes et l'ADN dans le système, ça y reste pour toujours._

\- Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle a pu raconter, _**lança la commissaire**_, si ce n'est qu'elle a prononcé le nom de Benoît Cassagne.

\- Le cœur lui appartient, _**lui expliqua Angela dans son français parfait**_, et il correspond en partit avec l'ADN des ossements trouvé derrière le commissariat.

\- Ca veut dire que les ossements appartiennent à un proche de Monsieur Cassagne ?

\- C'est exactement ça, _**répondis-je en attrapant la feuille que tenais Camille,**_ et d'après les résultats, les ossements pourraient être ceux de sa mère, il va falloir pousser un peu plus les recherches, mais c'est ce qui parait être logique.

\- Le fils tué quand on retrouve les ossements de la mère, vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un seul et même tueur ?

\- Elle ne vous répondra pas à ça, _**lança Daisy en entrant dans la pièce, les hypothèses ce n'est vraiment pas son truc.**_

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de répondra par moi-même Miss Wicks et j'allais dire que c'est une très bonne hypothèse à laquelle j'avais moi-même pensé hier. Et maintenant que nous avons une correspondance ADN, il est encore plus probable que ça soit le cas, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr à 100%, alors mieux vaut ne pas assembler les affaires pour le moment.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je propose que nous fassions un autre point ce soir ici, pour voir si d'autres preuves relient ses deux affaires entre elles.

\- Très bien, _**acquiesçais-je,**_ il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un aille prévenir la famille de Monsieur Cassagne, si cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles, ils risquent de vouloir alerter la presse et les avoir dans nos pattes est bien la dernière chose que nous souhaitons.

\- Le problème est que la petite amie de Monsieur Cassagne se nomme Ninon Chaumette et travail pour le journal de la ville, _**cru bon de m'informer le Capitaine Castelli**_, mais vous avez raison, il faut aller les informer, au moins ses enfants qui doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir leur père. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas encore venus ici pour signaler sa disparition.

\- Peut-être avait-il prévu de s'absenter, ce qui pourrait expliquer que personne ne se soit encore inquiété au point de venir ici, _**répondit la Commissaire Madiguan**_, Castelli, pourquoi n'accompagneriez-vous pas les Dr Ravel et Brennan jusqu'au domicile de Ninon Chaumette, je suppose que les enfants Cassagne doivent être avec elle. Si cela vous convient bien entendu Mesdames.

\- Cela me convient tout à fait, Daisy, Angie, je compte sur vous pour mettre tout le monde au courant de ce qui vient d'être dit.

\- On est sur le coup Sweety, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous.

_**Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour elle, c'était plus pour mon apprenti que je m'en faisais, elle était**_ _**du genre bien trop extravertie à mon goût et avait l'art et la manière d'accumuler les bourdes.**_

_**J'espérais juste qu'Angela saurait la tempérer et l'empêcher de se disperser...**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le**_ _**quartier du Mistral était particulièrement calme en cette fin d'après-midi.**_

_**Avançant aux côtés du Dr. Ravel et du Lieutenant Castelli, je jetais des coups d'œil autour de nous, il était**_ _**toujours utile de le faire, parfois un indice pouvait s'être glissé n'importe où, surtout si la victime habitait par ici.**_

_**Il avait très bien pu être enlevé dans le quartier, voir même tué ici.**_

\- Suivez-moi, le loft de Mlle Chaumette se trouve là-haut,_** nous indiqua le flic Marseillais, ouvrant la marche afin de nous guider au mieux.**_

_**Arrivé à l'étage, devant une porte en bois brun foncé, j'attendis que**_ _**la propriétaire de l'appartement ouvre, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, les traits**_ _**tirés, les yeux rougis par les larmes.**_

\- Léo ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il y a un souci ?

\- Je vous présente les Dr Ravel et Brennan. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ? Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous parlions de cela à l'intérieur.

_**Acquiesçant rapidement, la blonde se décala pour les laisser entrer, refermant la porte derrière nous.**_

_**Nous guidant jusqu'au canapé, Ninon Chaumette nous laissa nous assoir, la crainte et l'appréhension dessinant ses traits.**_

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu dois sûrement être au courant du cœur retrouvé dans le frigo du bar de Roland hier après-midi.

\- Bien sûr, rien ne reste très longtemps secret ici, mais pourquoi me parler de ça ?

\- Nous avons effectué un test ADN sur lui, _**continua Marion, préférant sans aucun doute expliquer elle-même la partie scientifique, que de laisser Léo le faire et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de le faire, je n'aimais pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, je laissais toujours ça à Booth habituellement,**_ et le coeur appartient à Monsieur Cassagne, je suis désolée.

_**Ses yeux se remplissant de larme, la jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas y croire.**_

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... On c'est juste disputé avant-hier... Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de temps... Pour se calmer...

\- Pourquoi vous-êtes-vous disputés ? _**Demandais-je, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que nous étions**_ _**entrés.**_

\- C'était à cause de sa mère, il tenait absolument à continuer l'enquête, mais je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux, qu'il risquait d'y rester… Il était persuadé qu'elle avait été assassinée… Je lui avais conseillé d'en parler avec la police… Pour avoir peut-être de nouvelles pistes… Mais il a refusé et je lui ai dit qu'il était complètement idiot, complètement stupide de s'entêter ainsi et il est partit… Depuis j'essaye de l'appeler, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu… Je pensais qu'il avait juste besoin de temps…

_**Éclatant en sanglot après la fin de sa phrase la jeune femme se mit à hoqueter, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.**_

_**Faisant preuve d'une gentillesse dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, je m'approchais timidement d'elle, lui tendant un mouchoir que je venais de sortir d'un paquet que je gardais toujours dans ma poche.**_

-Merci, _**bredouilla-t-elle au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur deux adolescents en pleine dispute verbale, tentant de se battre en se poussant avec douceur, j'avais l'impression de me voir avec mon frère lorsque que nous étions jeune, avant que la vie et surtout la fuite de nos parents nous sépare.**_

_**Se stoppant d'un coup, le brun et la brune froncèrent les sourcils.**_

\- Léo ? Que faites-vous ici ? _**Demanda le garçon, l'inquiétude se faisant entendre dans sa voix.**_

\- Il y un souci ? _**Ajouta la fille, se plantant aux cotés de son frère, mordant sa lèvre inférieur avec inquiétude, son corps tendu à l'extrême.**_

\- Je suis désolé Sybille, Raphaël, mais nous avons retrouvé une partie du corps de votre père qui ne laisse aucun doute… Il est décédé…

_**Je voyais que cela semblait beaucoup en coûter au lieutenant Castelli de devoir annoncer ça à ses deux enfants.**_

_**Il ne fallait pas être un génie en relation humaine pour se rendre compte qu'il devait bien connaître ses enfants, dans un petit quartier comme celui-ci, tout le monde se connait.**_

\- Non…, _**souffla la petite brune, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, son frère quelque peut stoïque, la tirant contre lui, avant de se mettre à pleurer à son tour.**_

\- Comment est-t-il mort ? _**Demanda d'une voix rauque le fils de Benoit Cassagne, essayant visiblement de rester fort face à la nouvelle, Booth dirait certainement qu'il était le nouvel homme de la famille ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, ce que je trouvais stupide, mais certaines études réalisées auprès des hommes, montraient bien que c'était un fait prouvé.**_

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore, _**décidais-je de répondre à la place du lieutenant Castelli, il avait déjà dû l'annoncer une fois et je savais ce que cela faisait de devoir annoncer une telle nouvelle, alors autant se répartir les tâches, si je pouvais le dire ainsi.**_

\- Comment ça vous ne le pouvez pas ?

\- Il nous manque… Certaines parties de son corps indispensable pour trouver de quoi il mort.

_**Je ne voulais pas choquer, ce n'était pas mon but, mais je savais par expérience qu'il fallait mieux dire clairement ce qu'il se passait, plutôt que de tourner dix ans autour du pot.**_

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… Pour le moment, nous n'avons retrouvé que son cœur, _**répondit Marion, prenant à son tour la parole.**_

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Que lui a-t-on fait ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le dire pour le moment, mais je peux vous assurer que nous faisons tout notre possible pour retrouver le reste de son corps au plus vite, _**dit le lieutenant Castelli avec sérieux.**_

\- Nous allons vous laisser, _**souffla Marion, tout en se levant**_, si vous avez quoi que se soit qui vous revient, si vous la moindre information, appelez nous, _**ajouta-t-elle en leur tendant une carte, sur laquelle devait sûrement se trouver son numéro de portable, avant de quitter l'appartement à notre suite…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Assise devant mon ordinateur, je regardais les résultats que Daisy avait obtenu sur les ossements, qui étaient bien ceux de la mère de Monsieur Cassagne, les analyses effectuées le démontrait.**_

_**Zoomant sur une ligne du rapport afin de mieux la lire, je sursautais en entendant du bruit derrière moi.**_

\- _Booth ? Que faites-vous ici ?_

\- _Vous et moi allons manger, j'ai fais une réservation dans un petit restaurant que l'on m'a conseillé, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer._

\- _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça Booth, je suis en plein travail là…,_ _**tentais-je de m'excuser, tout en montrant mon ordinateur de la main.**_

\- _Tout ça peut attendre demain matin, là, tout de suite, vous et moi nous allons sortir et c'est non négociable._

\- _Je ne suis même pas habillée et…_

\- _Angela avait prévu que vous tenteriez de vous défiler, c'est pour cela qu'elle c'est chargée de vous trouver la tenue idéale pour notre soirée, elle vous attend dans les vestiaires du commissariat._

_**Comprenant que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas m'échapper, je soupirais avant de me lever, Angela allait m'entendre.**_

_**Non pas que je sois contre manger en compagnie de Booth, je détestais simplement être prise en otage ainsi.**_

_**Je détestais tout simplement ne pas avoir mon libre arbitre à n'importe quel moment.**_

_**Quittant la pièce, je rejoignis rapidement les vestiaires, y trouvant une robe rouge pâle.**_

_**Elle était jolie, Angela avait toujours eu bon goût concernant les habits.**_

_**La laissant sur le banc, je récupérais les affaires de douche à côté, rentrant rapidement dans une cabine…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain je vais développer un peu plus la relation Brennan/Booth comme vous devez vous en douter, mais je ne laisse pas tomber l'enquête pour autant.**_

_**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Sur ce, comme je ne vais pas publier avant l'année prochaine, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2016 !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 4 !**_

_**Il est un peu court par rapport aux autres, mais quand vous verrez comment ça se termine, vous comprendrez pourquoi.**_

_**Comme toujours, je rappelle que je ne possède ni les personnages, ni le lieu où se passe l'intrigue, je ne tire donc aucun profit de mes écrits.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**J'étais nerveuse, vraiment nerveuse.**_

_**Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été au restaurant avec quelqu'un que j'appréciais vraiment, qui n'était pas juste ce que je pouvais appeler vulgairement, un plan cul.**_

_**Mais avec Booth c'était différent, complètement différent même et cela me terrifiait.**_

_**Ce qui était complètement stupide, j'avais affronté beaucoup d'épreuve dans ma vie, j'avais été travailler dans des zones en guerres, j'avais été battue par certaines familles d'accueils.**_

_**Angela aurait été là, j'aurais eu le droit à un speech sur le grand amour, ou quelque chose dans ce genre la.**_

_**Ce qui était complètement ridicule, je ne croyais absolument pas en ses histoires qui ressemblaient à un conte de fée, j'étais une scientifique de talent, pas une petite fille.**_

_**Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au reflet que le miroir me renvoyait, je souris plutôt contente de mon apparence.**_

_**La robe qu'Angela m'avait choisit m'allait à la perfection, moulant mon corps à tous les bons endroits et la coiffure que j'avais réalisé avec les moyens du bord, à savoir un chignon duquel s'échappait quelques mèches.**_

_**J'étais belle, simplement belle et j'espérais que ça serait suffisant…**_

_**Non pas que je veuille séduire qui que se soit… Enfin… Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ça pour… Peut importe…**_

_**Poussant la porte menant à la salle qu'on nous avait alloué pour le temps de l'enquête, je repérai rapidement Booth, assit dans un coin de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées.**_

\- _On y va ?_ _**Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine, après avoir déposé mes affaires de la journée sur une chaise, je les récupèrerais bien demain.**_

\- _Ah ben enf… In… Whaouh, vous êtes magnifiques Bones !_

\- _Vraiment ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quoi que se soit de spécial…_

_**Pathétique, j'étais vraiment pathétique… Pire qu'une adolescente devant son premier flirte.**_

_**Et j'en avais vu beaucoup agir ainsi, quasiment toutes les filles dans tout les établissements que j'avais pu fréquenter, j'avais réussie à éviter se phénomène, ayant l'impression de faire partit d'une autre espèce, mais visiblement ça finissait par ressurgir à un moment ou à un autre… J'étais pathétique…**_

\- _Et bien vous êtes toujours magnifique Bones, je crois qu'on appel ça la beauté naturelle._

\- _Arrêtez ça tout de suite_, _**marmonnais-je en essayant de dissimuler mon visage qui virait doucement à l'écrevisse.**_

\- _Arrêter quoi ?_ _**Me demanda-t-il l'amusement se faisant parfaitement entendre dans sa voix.**_

\- _Tout… Ca… Tous ses compliments, ça me rend mal à l'aise et vous le savez parfaitement._

\- _Je suis désolé, vraiment, ce n'était pas mon intention, je tenais juste à souligner votre beauté se soir et tout les autres jours._

\- _Ce n'est pas ça le problème._

\- _Ah oui ?_

\- _Je... C'est vous… Enfin pas vous vous… C'est… Je m'embrouille… Je bafouille et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une adolescente… C'est ça le problème…_

\- _Bones, __**souffla Booth en me prenant par les épaules, m'obligeant à le regarder**__, tout va bien aller, on va tout prendre à votre rythme, ok ?_

\- _Ok, __**acquiesçais-je rapidement, reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions.**_

\- _Bien, maintenant allons dîner, avant que notre réservation ne nous soit enlevée à cause de notre retard. Ce qui serait dommage, on ne m'a dit que du bien de se restaurant._

\- _Estomac sur pattes !_ _**M'exclamais-je avec amusement, le laissant m'entrainer vers la sortie du commissariat…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Booth avait fait les choses en grand, je ne savais vraiment pas comment il avait eu connaissance de ce restaurant, mais le cadre était vraiment magnifique, le restaurant donnait sur la mer, que l'on entendait s'agiter doucement en fond sonore.**_

_**Et en plus de cela, des guirlandes lumineuses étaient suspendues dans les airs et donnaient un côté extrêmement romantique à l'endroit.**_

\- _C'est vraiment très beau ici, comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?_

\- _Je parlais de ça avec Angela, quand le serveur qui travail au Mistral est venu se glisser dans la conversation et il m'a parlé de cet endroit. Apparemment il semblerait qu'il soit déjà venu ici avec son petit ami._

\- _Et bien dans ce cas, il faudra penser à le remercier._

_**Attrapant le menu qui se trouvait sur la table, j'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil reconnaissant ça et là un plat que j'avais déjà pu manger pendant l'un de mes séjours en France.**_

\- _Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide Bones, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce menu._

_**Un sourire amusé prit place sur mes lèvres, tandis que je me levais pour déplacer ma chaise à côté de la sienne, afin de pouvoir lui lire le menu.**_

\- _Que voudriez-vous manger ? __**Lui demandais-je, décidant que cela serait plus simple comme cela, plutôt que de lui détailler tout le menu.**_

\- _Quelque chose de français, du coin même._

\- _Si vous n'avez rien contre le poisson, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous._

\- _Surprenez-moi_ ! _**Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, tandis que je reprenais ma place, levant doucement une main pour qu'un serveur me remarque, ne tardant pas à en voir un débarquer.**_

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Avez-vous choisit ?

\- Oui, Monsieur prendra une bouillabaisse et moi je prendrais une salade niçoise.

\- Et en boisson ? Devons-nous faire venir le sommelier ?

\- Non, nous prendrons de l'eau, je tiens à garder les idées claires.

\- Très bien, _**acquiesça le serveur, avant de se retirer, prenant sans aucun doute la direction des cuisines.**_

\- _Je lui ai dit que nous allions nous contenter de boire de l'eau, mais si vous voulez autre chose, je pourrais le rappeler._

\- _Non, c'est très bien, après tout nous sommes en pleine enquête, cela ne serait pas raisonnable de notre part._

\- _Très bien._

\- _Et si vous me parliez de comment vous avez apprit le français, j'ai pu remarquer depuis hier que vous le parlez aussi bien que les personnes d'ici._

\- _J'ai fais un stage en France, j'y ai passé une année à faire des fouilles prêt de Nîmes, c'est un peu plus à l'Ouest d'ici, mais il y fait un temps tout aussi magnifique. Au départ j'étais un peu perdu, parce que le français d'ici n'est pas tout à fait le même que l'on apprend à l'école, ils ont un accent beaucoup plus prononcé, mais au final j'ai réussie à m'adapter et ça a vraiment été une superbe expérience._

\- _J'ai toujours voulu passer des vacances ici, mais juste qu'ici je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, j'avais bien trop peur d'être perdu ici sans savoir parler français._

\- _Peut-être pourrais-je vous apprendre quelques mots, quelques phrases utiles._

\- _J'adorerais ça_ ! _S'enthousiasma Booth, heureux de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec sa coéquipière._

\- _Très bien ! Alors commençons maintenant, que voulez-vous savoir ?_

\- _Comment saluer et comment dire "Au Revoir" pour commencer, je pense que ça serait un bon début._

\- _Très bien, alors déjà pour dire Salut, il y a plusieurs façon de le dire, si c'est une personne que l'on ne connait pas bien et que c'est le matin, on dit _Bonjour_, quand c'est l'après-midi, on dit beaucoup plus _Bonsoir_. Sinon si c'est une personne que l'on connait bien, on dit _Salut_._

_**Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer ma leçon de français, puisque les plats que nous avions commandé était déjà arrivé, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le service était rapide, tout du moins c'était ce que je pensais.**_

\- Un homme a demandé à ce que j'apporte ça à votre table, il a dit que vous l'attendiez avec impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, _**soufflais-je en fronçant les sourcils, récupérant le carton que me tendait le serveur.**_

\- _Vous ne devriez pas l'ouvrir ici, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça contient._

\- _Ce n'est peut-être rien_, _**tentais-je, mon cœur battant à la chamade d'appréhension.**_

\- _Et si c'était justement quelque chose._

\- _Je préfère le savoir, plutôt que d'avoir cette boîte à côté de moi pendant tout le repas._

\- _Très bien, dans ce cas, ouvrons-là._

_**Enlevant le scotch qui fermait le carton d'un coup de couteau, Booth l'ouvrit d'un autre coup sec, la refermant presque aussitôt, ne pouvant étouffer un juron et une grimace de dégoût.**_

\- _Je pense que l'on peut appeler le Commissariat du Mistral, ainsi que l'équipe, nous allons avoir du travail…_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne fiction, ça n'a pas changé, c'est toujours la même chose qui se trouve dans la boite.**_

_**Mais je ne dirais rien pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, sinon ce n'est pas cool.**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour ! Je l'avais plus ou moins promis sur ma page Samedi dernier, voici le Chapitre 5 !**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version de l'histoire, vous allez voir que dans ce chapitre je m'éloigne un peu du scénario original, en faites je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de drama, alors du coup je suis en train d'en rajouter.**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Une dizaine de policier avait débarqué dans le restaurant, mettant à la porte tout les clients, sans faire attention s'ils avaient fini de manger ou non, interrogent la personne qui avait déposé la boîte sur la table, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre, c'était un homme tout à fait normal, les cheveux tirant vers le gris, les yeux marrons et un regard de fouine.**_

_**Une dizaine de minutes après les policiers, c'était l'équipe qui était arrivée afin de s'occuper de ce que contenait la boîte, se dirigeant rapidement dans notre direction, Angela me prenant rapidement dans ses bras.**_

\- _Sweety chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ?_

\- _Je vais bien Angie, ne t'en fais, le type ne m'a pas approché, il a juste fait livrer ça à notre table_, _**lui répondis-je un sourire sur mes lèvres, afin d'apaiser ma meilleure amie du mieux que je le pouvais, je n'étais pas très douée pour rassurer les autres, en faites j'étais particulièrement nul à ça.**_

\- _Je sais bien, mais je n'aime quand même pas ça, imagine que la prochaine fois il décide de te livrer lui-même la prochaine partie du corps ou même pire, s'en prendre à toi._

\- _J'ai fais des années de tout un tas d'art martiaux et puis Booth me protègera, il le fait toujours même si ça m'ennuie prodigieusement quand il le fait._

\- Je sais, mais avoue qu'une part de toi aime ça aussi_**, me répondit-elle en français, afin que seul moi puisse la comprendre, ce qui était une bonne idée, il faudrait peut-être que nous continuions à utiliser ceci quand nous rentrerons aux Etats-Unis, c'était une très bonne idée pour pouvoir parler discrètement, si bien sûr je n'apprenais pas tout les mots de la langue française à Booth.**_

\- _Alors on peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?_ _**Demanda Hodgins, se rapprochant, tout en mettant une paire de gant en latex.**_

\- _Je préfère prévenir, ce n'est pas beau à voir, __**soufflais-je, prenant à mon tour une paire de gant en latex, l'enfilant rapidement avant d'ouvrir le carton, dévoilant à l'équipe la tête d'un homme adulte, un homme dont j'avais déjà vu la photo aujourd'hui même, Benoît Cassagne.**_

\- _Je pense que l'on peut vraiment établir sans aucun doute qu'il est mort, __**lança Camille,**__ si jamais le cœur n'était pas suffisant._

\- _On va ramener ça au labo, voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider à trouver ou il a été tué._

\- _Huh… Et dire que j'avais un peu faim avant de venir ici, je pense que ça vient de me passer, __**soupira Angela, fermant les yeux de dégoût, se détournant du contenue du carton,**__ voyons le bon côté des choses, ça va m'aider à garder ma ligne._

_**Souriant avec amusement, j'attrapais ma meilleure amie par l'épaule, la tirant vers la sortie.**_

\- _Je vais te raccompagner à l'hôtel, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de toi aussi et il n'y a pas d'os, donc pas vraiment besoin de moi aussi._

\- _Ok, tu me raconteras comment c'est passé ton début de rendez-vous ?_

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?_**Demandais-je, tentant de m'en convaincre moi-même, tandis que l'on s'éloignait, quittant le restaurant, reprenant notre discussion en français, ou cas ou quelqu'un de l'équipe nous suivrait.**_

\- Sweetie, c'était totalement un rendez-vous, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est ce que c'était, tu as eu un premier rendez-vous avec l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, alors je te le demande, comment c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas de trop, on a à peine eu le temps de discuter, il m'a demandé comment j'avais appris à parler français et puis il m'a demandé si je pourrais lui apprendre quelques mots, j'étais en train de lui apprendre à dire bonjour, quand nous avons été interrompues.

\- C'était bien partit alors, enfin je veux dire, vous ne vous étiez pas encore disputé, vous n'étiez pas encore partit dans l'une de vos argumentation interminable.

\- Non, de ce côté-là, tout allait bien, tout allait plus que bien, il était gentil, il s'intéressait à moi, enfin je crois… Et il m'a confié qu'il avait toujours voulu passer des vacances en France, mais qu'il avait peur d'être perdu s'il ne comprenait rien.

\- Alors vous aurez toujours le temps de vous refaire un rendez-vous plus tard, quand tout sera réglé.

\- Tu penses qu'il voudra en refaire un ? _**Demandais-je, me sentant complètement pathétique à poser une question pareille, je n'avais plus dix ans tout de même !**_

\- Pourquoi ne voudrait il pas avoir un deuxième rendez-vous avec toi ?

\- Parce que celui-ci c'est mal terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute…

\- En faites… Peut-être un petit peu…

\- Qu'as-tu fait Sweetie ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je fais, mais ce que je n'est pas fait…

\- Explicite.

\- En faites, il est possible que le tueur est décidé de jouer avec moi…

\- Explicite encore un peu, je sens que ça va devenir intéressant.

\- Lorsque nous avons trouvé le cœur, il m'avait laissé un message, une petite note que j'ai gardé pour moi, seule Marion l'a vu aussi, elle m'a promit de garder le secret, je ne voulais pas être dessaisit de l'enquête.

\- Donc tu trouves que d'être dans la ligne de mire d'un tueur sadique est mieux ?

\- Je veux savoir qui a tué cet homme et probablement sa mère, je ne veux pas être mise de côté et protégée comme le fait Booth dès que l'enquête devient trop proche de moi. Sinon je vais m'énerver, finir par faire cavalier seul et très certainement me mettre encore plus en danger que si j'étais restée avec l'équipe.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu me sors tes arguments censés comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas le but, je te dis simplement ce qui va se passer si tu décides d'en parler à Booth.

\- Et si je ne lui en parle pas et qu'il l'apprend, je vais simplement me faire tuer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire que tu sais, tu sais être une bonne comédienne quand il le faut, c'est le moment de nous montrer encore une fois tes talents.

\- Je te hais ! Tu le sais ça j'espère !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'adores, sinon tu ne me supporterai pas depuis autant d'année.

\- Je te hais quand même !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! _**Lançais-je avec amusement, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, me sentant légère malgré ce qui était en de me tomber dessus.**_

\- Elle va me tuer un jour…, _**entendis-je venir de derrière moi, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

_**Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, mais je me sentais bien, vraiment bien…**_

_**Vraiment bien…**_

-_Temp' ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_**Tout devenait flou… **_

_**Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, je me sentis tomber en arrière, tout devenant noir…**_

_**TB/SB**_

\- Nous n'avons pas encore découvert ce qui avait causé sa perte de connaissance, mais nous avons encore des tests en cours, alors il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer, il lui faut juste un peu de repos et surtout, ne pas avoir d'émotion forte, on ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué son évanouissement, alors nous préférons rester prudent.

_**Tout autour de moi tournait, les murs blancs que je pensais être ceux d'un hôpital étaient légèrement flou, j'avais envie de vomir.**_

_**Pourtant je n'avais pas bu hier soir, refusant de ne pas me souvenir de notre soirée…**_

_**Retenant un grognement, je sentis la bile voulant sortir de ma gorge.**_

-_Hey Bren', calme-toi, ça va aller, respire correctement, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes._

_**Essayant d'écouter la voix de ma meilleure amie, je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur ses ''inspire'' et ''expire'', qui sortaient de sa bouche à intervalle régulier.**_

\- _C'est bien Sweety, tu peux le faire, ça va aller…_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais nous sommes en train de le découvrir._

\- _Des analyses ?_

\- _Elles sont en court, on ne sait rien __encore, mais ils pensent à un empoisonnement._

\- _Super... C'est sûrement quelque chose dans la nourriture... ou dans l'eau, je n'ai pas mangé avant d'aller au restaurant, alors il faut voir si personne de suspect n'y a accès et..._

\- _Stop, laisse nous nous occuper de ça, contente toi de guérir complètement, c'est ton seul travail du moment._

\- _Si c'est un empoisonement me reposer ne changera rien, il faut un remède et je peux aider._

\- _Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, j'avais accepté de ne rien dire à Booth avant, mais maintenant que tu as faillis mourir dans mes bras, j'ai bien été obligée de lui dire._

\- _Je n'ai pas faillit mourir dans tes bras,_ _**tentais-je, sachant parfaitement que cette fois, je ne m'en sortirais pas ainsi**_

\- _Non, on va te croire, tu n'as pas du tout basculé vers l'avant alors que nous étions en train de parler, tu ne t'es absolument pas écroulé devant moi, tu n'as pas non plus eu un comportement complètement dingue quelques secondes avant._

\- _Angela..._

\- _Non, il n'y a pas d'Angela qui tienne, tu nous as fait peur Brennan ! Tu m'as fait peur à moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que s'en était fini ! Et je refuse de te perdre aussi stupidement, alors tu vas te reposer, écouter ce que te disent les médecins et ne pas faire ta tête de mule._

\- _Très bien…,_ _**soupirais-je, sachant reconnaitre ma défaite, de toute façon je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir très bien.**_

_**De toute façon, une partie de moi était soulagée d'être ici, plus ou moins en sécurité.**_

_**Je n'avais pas envie d'être dehors tout de suite, parce qu'une part de moi était terrifiée de mourir.**_

_**Surtout d'une façon aussi stupide, tuée en buvant un verre d'eau, mes ennemies s'en donneraient à coeur joie pour venir danser à mes funérailles et se moquer de moi.**_

\- _Je reviendrais te voir, d'ici là, essaye de rester tranquille, vraiment, Booth va sûrement venir te voir aussi, il est en train de parler avec Castelli et Madiguan, Marion fait la traductrice, il veut s'assurer que personne ne puisse t'atteindre ici, sauf les médecins et le personnel médical._

\- _Il est énervé n'est-ce pas ?_ _**Demandais-je, craignant la réponse.**_

\- _Sweety, il t'aime, vraiment beaucoup, bien sûr qu'il est énervé, mais il surtout inquiet._

\- _Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'entendre me dire que je suis irresponsable, je ne veux pas être l'une de ses femmes qui se fait contrôler parce qu'elle a des sentiments… J'aime mon indépendance._

\- _Et il le sait parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi, on s'inquiète tous pour toi ici… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux, c'est juste parce que tu fais partie de notre famille, on tient tous à toi… Maintenant soit gentille avec le personnel médical, ne leur en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs, s'il te plait._

\- _Ok… Je pense que je vais dormir un peu, je me sens comme si j'avais fait deux nuits blanches d'affilées._

\- _Raison de plus pour que tu restes encore un peu ici, profite en pour te reposer pendant que nous nous occupons de tout._

_**Me faisant un dernier signe de main, Angela quitta rapidement ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve dans le suivant pour voir la discussion entre Brennan et Booth.**_

_**En attendant j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, je n'ai pas eu internet hier de la soirée, donc ça m'a permis de finir ce chapitre et donc de vous le publier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Comme toujours, je ne possède rien du tout, ni Bones, ni Plus Belle La Vie, ni La Main Blanche.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Je m'étais réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais j'arrivais tout de même à voir qu'une silhouette se trouvait à mes côtés, assise sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans ma chambre.**_

_**Laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte que c'était Booth, Booth qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, son visage totalement détendu.**_

_**C'était presque étrange de le voir ainsi, il ne portait pas vraiment de masque comme j'avais l'habitude d'en porter un moi-même, mais son visage n'était tout de même jamais aussi détendu qu'en cet instant.**_

_**Me rappelant ce qui m'avait tirée du sommeil, c'est-à-dire mon envie d'aller au petit coin, je m'empressais de quitter mon lit, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, heureuse de voir que je n'avais aucun fil accroché à mes bras ou toute autre partie de mon corps, ce qui m'aurait empêchée de me déplacer comme je le voulais.**_

_**Une fois ma vessie soulagée, je regagnais mon lit, sans faire de bruit, m'installant en tailleur dans celui-ci.**_

_**Je n'avais plus sommeil, ayant dormit assez pour les prochaines 24 heures, je me contentais de laisser mon regard s'attarder sur Booth.**_

_**Il me plaisait, c'était indéniable, mais je n'étais pas sûr que lui céder soit une bonne idée, j'étais certaine qu'il méritait mieux que moi.**_

_**Il méritait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été abîmée par la vie, quelqu'un qui voulait des enfants, lui qui lui avait confié une fois en vouloir toute une tribu.**_

_**Il méritait d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qui ne le rendrait jamais malheureux et elle n'était pas cette personne.**_

\- _A quoi pensez-vous_ ? _**Retentit une voix qui me fit sursauter, j'avais été tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu se réveiller.**_

_**Il était maintenant redressé, me regardant avec attention, attendant visiblement que je lui réponde.**_

\- _Pourquoi moi ?_

\- _Pourquoi vous quoi ?_

\- _Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? Je suis tellement tout le contraire de ce que vous recherchez chez une femme. Je suis abîmée par la vie, je ne sais pas me taire quand il le faut, je déteste l'engagement et tout ce qui pourrait finir par être sérieux, je ne crois pas en Dieu, je ne veux pas d'enfant… Je suis tout le contraire de ce que vous semblez vouloir et pourtant, vous continuez à me vouloir, moi, alors pourquoi ?_

_**Comprenant sans aucun doute que ma question était sérieuse, , comprenant l'enjeu de cet instant, Booth se leva, s'installant sur le coin de mon lit, prenant ma main dans la sienne, avant de parler d'une voix douce.**_

\- _C'est justement ce qui me plait chez vous Bones, vous n'êtes pas comme toutes les autres, vous n'essayez pas de changer pour faire plaisir au reste du monde, vous criez votre vraie nature et tant pis si on ne vous accepte pas… Et vous n'êtes pas la seule à être abimée par la vie… Tous les soirs, dans mon sommeil, avant même de m'endormir je revois toutes ses personnes que j'ai tué pour mon pays, toutes ses personnes qui ont perdu un parent, voir même les deux parce que j'étais là… Je sais que c'était pour protéger mon pays… Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce que j'ai fait… Alors peut-être que l'on pourrait être brisé ensemble, qu'en dites-vous ?_

\- _J'en dis que c'est voué à l'échec, nous sommes tous les deux totalement voués à l'échec ensemble… Pas même le plus grand joueur ne se risquerait à parier une pièce sur nous…_

\- _Et bien moi je le ferais, je parierais une pièce sur nous, même si cela risquerait de me faire replonger dans mes travers, tant pis… Je prendrais le risque ! Parce que je vais peut-être paraitre un peu trop sentimental, mais apprendre que vous étiez à l'hôpital m'a fait réaliser que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans nos disputes, sans nos moments passés tous les deux à débattre sur le monde, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans votre sourire, votre rire… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous toute entière Bones…_

\- _Ne m'appelez pas…_

\- _Bones, oui je sais, vous voyez, même ça, ça me manquerait bien de trop s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose…_

\- _Vous avez raison sur un point, vous êtes bien trop sentimental, __**répondis-je finalement, essayant de m'empêcher de montrer toutes les émotions qui m'envahissaient à cet instant, mon cœur battant à la chamade dans ma poitrine.**_

\- _Et bien je ne peux malheureusement plus changer, il faudra faire avec, __**rétorqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire, avant de s'approcher de moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.**_

_**Le seul signe que tout cela était réel, venait de mon cœur, qui battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine.**_

_**Finissant par reprendre contenance, je m'empressais de répondre à son baiser, tandis que je sentais l'entièreté de mon corps gagner plusieurs degrés, un gémissement de plaisir sortant d'entre mes lèvres.**_

_**Passant un bras autour de son cou, j'approfondissais au maximum le baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque.**_

_**La porte choisit ce moment pour s'ouvrir, une infirmière entrant, nous faisant nous séparer aussi vite qu'on le pouvait, tentant de reprendre notre souffle sous son sourire amusé.**_

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Je peux repasser si vous voulez ! _**Lança-t-elle, l'amusement se faisant une nouvelle fois entendre dans le son de sa voix.**_

_**Malgré qu'elle est parlé en Français, Booth semblait avoir parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle avait bien pu pouvoir dire, puisqu'il prit plusieurs teintes de rouge différentes en quelques secondes, avant de s'excuser, sortant à toute vitesse de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière.**_

\- On dirait un enfant qui est surprit par ses parents avec sa première copine qu'il vient d'embrasser, c'est assez drôle.

_**La comparaison aurait pu me vexer, j'aurais pu lui dire d'aller se faire voir, après tout elle avait interrompu mon premier baiser avec Booth, mais elle avait tellement raison que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.**_

\- C'est vrai que c'était assez drôle… Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi, un véritable enfant… Je suis le Dr. Brennan, bien que je suppose que si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà.

\- C'est le cas, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr. Brennan, je fais partit de vos fans, si je peux me le permettre. J'adore vos livres, je suis également votre infirmière pour le temps que vous passerez ici, Helena Brown, seule personne capable de parler anglais parfaitement dans ce bâtiment, raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

\- Heureusement pour cet hôpital, je sais parler français.

\- J'ai peut-être oublié de le leur mentionner, _**rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, me faisant pouffer, au moins elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout pour l'obtenir, quitte à mentir à ses supérieurs.**_

\- Est-ce que je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir ? Je suis vraiment allergique aux hôpitaux, je déteste ça plus que tout autre chose dans ce monde, c'est pour dire… Je déteste être enfermée entre quatre murs…

_**Cela m'angoissait depuis toujours, je n'étais pas claustrophobe, je détestais simplement les petits espaces dans lesquels ont pouvaient m'obliger à rester.**_

\- Le Docteur va venir dans une petite demi-heure normalement, c'est lui qui décidera si vous pouvez sortir ou non.

\- Je vais sortir dans une demi-heure, ok, je suis en pleine forme, je pense que ça se voit, je ne verrais pas pourquoi il me garderait plus longtemps.

_**Ma réponse sembla amuser l'infirmière, puisqu'elle m'adressa un sourire en coin, avant de sortir de ma chambre, non sans avoir lancé un :**_

\- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer en tout cas Dr. Brennan, je vous laisse avec vos amies, elles attendent devant votre chambre depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- Hey Brennie ! _**S'exclama Angela, visiblement d'excellente humeur, refermant la porte derrière elle et Marion,**_ alors, tu as bien dormit ? Booth est sorti de ta chambre à toute vitesse quand l'infirmière est entrée, c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs !

\- Elle nous a surpris en train de… Peu importe.

\- Oh non Sweety, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je veux tout savoir, avec les détails !

\- On s'est embrassé… Mais c'est tout… Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, je te l'assure.

\- Brennie, cela fait des années que l'équipe et moi faisons des paris pour savoir quand vous allez enfin vous embrasser et tu me dis que ce n'est rien, tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- C'est juste un baiser… Et il s'est enfui avant que l'on puisse en parler, alors ça ne sert à rien d'en faire toute une histoire… S'il te plait, _**répondis-je, mon visage fermé, lui faisant comprendre que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant, en tout cas pas avant que tout soit clair entre Booth et moi, **_parlons plutôt de l'affaire, vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Nous avons trouvé un cheveu, il était tout au fond de la boîte qui contenait la tête et il était bien trop gris pour appartenir à la victime, alors le Dr. Hodgins et le Dr. Saroyan sont en ce moment même en train de l'examiner pour tenter d'en retirer de l'ADN.

\- Et sûr moi ? Du nouveau sur ce qui a pu m'arriver ?

\- J'ai parlé au médecin il y a une petite demi-heure, tous les tests ne sont pas encore revenus, tout ce que l'on peut dire pour le moment est que rien ne cloche chez vous, tous vos résultats sont bon, il ne reste plus que les résultats toxicologiques, donc nous pensons que ça vient de là, nous en sauront plus d'ici la fin de la journée ou demain dans la matinée.

\- Si je retrouve ce crétin, je jure de lui faire la peau, on ne joue pas avec moi sans en subir les conséquences…

\- Si tu pouvais seulement être prudente, pour une fois, soupira Angela, me faisant sourire avec amusement.

\- Je le suis toujours, tu le sais très bien.

_**La seule réponse que je reçu, fut des yeux levés vers le ciel de la part d'Angela, tandis que Marion se mettait à rire, me faisant sourire un peu plus en retour…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**Moi je file écrire le suivant, j'aimerais beaucoup finir d'écrire cette fic avant Septembre, il ne me reste que deux chapitres, alors j'espère que je vais pouvoir y arriver.**_

_**Parce que je n'ai que deux semaines de vacances cet été et je vais surement bouger un peu, je pense aller embêter un peu mes potos de Paris et peut-être faire un petit tour par Bordeaux, c'est encore à décider.**_

_**Anyway, j'ai assez raconté ma vie, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant et si vous voulez des informations sur à où j'en suis dans l'écriture, je vous invite à me retrouver sur ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ! Je sais que j'avais dit sur ma page de fanfiction que je devais publier dimanche il y a deux semaines, mais en faites j'ai été en flemme, mais en flemme monstre, j'ai enfin un peu de courage pour venir relire et vous écrire ceci, alors j'en profite !**_

_**Au départ ce chapitre devait être assez court, j'avais même prévu de mettre encore plus d'information dedans, mais je me suis laissée aller à écrire encore et encore et j'ai donc dû le couper en deux partie… J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**J'étais finalement sortit de l'hôpital en fin de matinée, Angela et Marion qui étaient restées avec moi tout le matin m'avait raccompagné à l'hôtel afin que je me change et que je prenne une bonne douche.**_

_**J'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux quand ma meilleure amie reçu un appel provenant de mon coéquipier, l'avertissant qu'il y avait du nouveau et qu'elle devait se rendre au commissariat au plus vite.**_

\- Marion je te laisse…

\- Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je reste ici pendant que vous faites tout le travail ! _**M'exclamais-je, coupant Angela, sachant parfaitement comment elle comptait terminer sa phrase.**_

\- Sweety, tu n'es pas en état, tu dois te reposer.

\- Je suis parfaitement en état et je refuse de rester ici Baby Sitter par le Dr. Ravel, ce n'est pas son travail et je ne peux pas faire le miens, celui là même pour lequel je suis ici, si je suis obligée de rester enfermée dans ma chambre d'hôtel !

\- Hier tu étais à deux doigts de…

\- Hier c'était hier ! Aujourd'hui je suis parfaitement en forme et toi et moi savons parfaitement que je vais sortir et enquêter toute seule de mon côté s'il le faut !

_**Et la sortie la phrase qui je le savais, expliquait le côté encore plus surprotecteur qu'habituellement de ma meilleure amie :**_

\- Booth préférerait que tu restes ici et…

\- Et il n'a absolument aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes embrassé qu'il va soudainement se mettre à se comporter comme un mâle Alpha.

_**J'étais véritablement énervée je détestais réellement être traitée comme une petite chose fragile et il le savait, je lui avais pourtant fait comprendre que si nous sortions ensemble, rien ne changerait, mais j'avais visiblement été trop optimiste.**_

_**Attrapant un gilet, ainsi que mon sac, je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre, bien décidée à aller remettre en place Booth et lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il se mette à dicter mes actions, je ne suis pas un pantin.**_

\- Bren' qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne tente pas de t'interposer Angela, c'est entre moi et Booth, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être surprotégée, je suis Temperance Brennan et je compte bien le lui rappeler.

_**Sortant de la chambre, non sans claquer la porte au passage, je descendis les marches deux par deux, ne faisant pas attention à ma meilleure amie qui me demandait de l'attendre, me fichant complètement que mes cheveux ne soient même pas coiffé, ne pensant qu'à ma colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.**_

_**Entrant dans le commissariat une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je ne tardais pas à repérer Booth, m'approchant pour le pousser du plat de la main, plusieurs fois de suite, le faisant reculer jusqu'à un mur, mais continuant tout de même à le frapper.**_

\- Espèce de crétin pathétique ! Alors ça y est on s'embrasse une fois et Monsieur ne se sent plus ?! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être protégée ! Je pratique plusieurs arts martiaux avec lesquels je pourrais te mettre à terre ! Je sais assez de choses sur les sciences pour être capable de fabriquer une bombe, qui pourrait réduire ce quartier à néant ! Alors n'essaye plus jamais de faire ton mal Alpha avec moi Seeley Booth ! Parce que je peux te promettre que la prochaine fois je te donnerais une vraie leçon qui te fera comprendre ça d'une manière bien plus dure !

_**Après ça, je mettais reculée, fixant les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder mon coup de colère.**_

\- Quelqu'un à un souci et souhaite m'en faire part ? _**Demandais-je d'une voix blanche, faisant se re-concentrer tout le monde sur le travail qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant mon interruption, certains faisant même semblant de ne jamais avoir écouté, plongeant rapidement leur tête dans un dossier.**_

\- Bones…

\- Plus tard, _**le coupais-je avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de parler, je comptais bien le faire mariner un peu avant d'accepter ses excuses,**_ j'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait du nouveau, j'écoute !

\- Le cheveu que l'on a trouvé sur la tête de Benoît Cassagne appartenait à un certain Bruno Livia.

\- Pourquoi appartenait ?

\- Parce qu'il est censé être mort et enterré.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois dans l'une de nos enquêtes que quelqu'un qui est censé être mort se révèle être parfaitement vivant.

\- Je sais, mais d'après les flics du coin, il est tombé d'une falaise, une sacrément haute falaise avec tout un tas de rocher en dessous.

\- Ca ne prouve toujours rien.

\- J'aurais plutôt tendance à donner raison au Dr. Brennan, _**se joint à la conversation Marion, qui venait d'arriver, se plaçant à mes côtés**_, un rat arrive toujours à survivre.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il faudrait penser à prévenir ses anciennes victimes, elles sont peut-être en danger à nouveau et…

\- Le Dr. Brennan et moi allons nous occuper de ça_**, répondit le Dr. Ravel, avant même que Booth n'est le temps de continuer sa phrase, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il me fallait participer à l'enquête, mais en même temps me tenir éloignée de lui pendant un moment.**_

_**Acquiesçant silencieusement aux paroles de Marion, je la laissais nous guider jusqu'au bureau de Madiguan, si quelqu'un était au courant de quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.**_

\- Dr. Ravel, Dr. Brennan, je peux vous aider ?

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Bruno Livia.

\- C'était ma première grosse affaire quand je suis arrivée ici, cet homme était un véritable monstre… Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

\- C'est l'un de ses cheveux que nous avons retrouvé sur la tête de Benoit Cassagne.

\- C'est impossible, il est mort, personne ne pourrait être encore vivant après la chute qu'il a fait, il y avait bien trop de rocher.

\- Et bien pourtant, il semblerait qu'il est réussi, _**répondis-je, croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine,**_ la science ne se trompe jamais, pas sur quelque chose comme ça, alors à part si vous pouvez me démontrer qu'il a un frère jumeau tout aussi dérangé que lui, nous allons avoir besoin d'accéder aux dossiers des précédentes affaires dans lesquelles il a été mis en cause.

\- Même si ce n'est pas lui, au moins nous aurons avertis les personnes après lesquelles il pourrait aller, c'est une question de sécurité.

_**Jetant un regard noir au Dr. Ravel, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle mettait la parole de mon équipe ainsi, je l'a vit me faire un léger clin d'œil, tandis que Madiguan recherchait quelque chose sur son ordinateur.**_

\- Je vais vous imprimer tout ce qu'il vous faut, si ce n'est que par mesure de sécurité, même si je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas être lui.

\- Nous allons prendre soin de vérifier ça, pour nous assurer que le Commissariat ne sera pas mis en faute dans le cas où l'ADN aurait raison, ce que personne ne voudrait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, cela serait regrettable, _**attrapant deux feuilles qui venaient de sortir de l'imprimante, Madiguan les tendit à Marion, qui s'empressa de me les tendre en retour.**_

\- Merci pour ceci, nous allons vous laisser maintenant, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de travail, bonne journée.

_**Quittant la pièce, non sans m'avoir fait un clin-d'oeil, Marion prit la direction de la sortie du Commissariat, me faisant doucement pouffer de rire, tandis que mes yeux se levaient en direction du ciel, il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais contente d'être associée avec elle pour le reste de la journée.**_

_**Elle était en quelque sorte comme moi, mais en plus réfléchis, j'avais bien plus tendance à foncer dans le tas qu'elle.**_

\- Alors ? Chez qui nous rendons-nous en premier ?

\- Je vois ici qu'une certaine Charlotte Le Bihac semblait être sa victime préférée, il risquerait de vouloir s'en prendre à elle, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire actuelle.

\- Alors je suppose que nous allons lui rendre visite, où habite-t-elle ? _**S'enquit Marion, attendant que je cherche l'information dans le document que j'avais sous les yeux.**_

\- Quartier du Mistral visiblement, elle a une petite boutique de vêtement sur la place, on devrait l'y trouver si elle n'est pas chez elle.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, direction le Mistral…

_**TB/SB**_

_**La petite boutique de Charlotte Le Bihac se trouvait juste à côté de l'hôtel dans lequel nous avions élu domicile le temps de l'enquête, juste en face du bar dans lequel le cœur avait été découvert également et à quelques mètres de l'appartement de Ninon Chaumette.**_

_**Décidément, toutes les personnes, tous les lieux qui pouvaient nous rattacher à cette enquête se trouvait dans le quartier du Mistral.**_

\- Je pense que nous faisons la bonne chose en venant la prévenir, _**laissais-je échapper**_, parce que c'est comme s'il voulait cibler l'entièreté du quartier… Si on n'oublie l'endroit où nous avons trouvé la tête, parce que ça c'était clairement une attaque contre ma personne.

\- Je pense également que s'il est toujours en vie, il va continuer à s'en prendre aux personnes de ce quartier, surtout si cette Charlotte est sa victime préférée, il ne va pas la laisser tranquille très longtemps.

\- Cela m'étonnerait grandement également, _**acquiesçais-je, tout en poussant la porte de la boutique, rapidement accueillit par une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, coupés au carré.**_

\- Bonjour, je suis Luna Torres, je peux vous aider ?

\- Nous travaillons avec le FBI pour résoudre une affaire et nous recherchons Mademoiselle Charlotte Le Bihac, est-elle ici ?

\- Oui, elle est à l'étage, je vais la chercher, juste un instant.

_**La rouquine s'empressa de monter l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage, appelant rapidement le prénom de la personne que l'on recherchait.**_

\- Charlotte, le FBI est en bas, ils veulent te parler.

\- Le FBI ? _**Retentit une deuxième voix,**_ j'arrive, juste un instant, il faut que je termine l'ourlet que je suis en train de faire, sinon je vais être obligée de le recommencer complètement. Tu sais ce qu'ils me veulent ?

\- Ce qu'elles te veulent, ce sont deux femmes, peut-être cela a t'il à voir avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le quartier.

\- Je suppose que le seul moyen de le savoir est encore de descendre.

_**Rapidement j'entendis le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse, avant que des bruits de talons qui se rapprochait ne retentissent, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns nous rejoignant, suivit par la rouquine.**_

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous enquêtons sur le mort de Monsieur Cassagne, _**répondis-je**_, notre enquête a fini par nous amener à penser qu'un certain Bruno Livia pourrait être responsable de sa mort, ainsi que de celle de sa mère, il y a des années de cela…

_**La simple mention du nom de l'homme lui avait fait perdre toutes ses couleurs, tandis qu'elle tanguait sur ses pieds, la peur inscrite sur son visage.**_

\- Wow, ok Charlotte, doucement, _**souffla son amie, la prenant dans ses bras, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, **_ne nous fait pas un malaise.

\- Il est mort… C'est impossible… Il ne peut pas revenir encore… Je ne le supporterai pas Luna… Je ne pourrais pas revivre tout cela encore une fois… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour cela…

_**Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Charlotte pour se calmer, Luna l'avait guidée jusqu'à l'un des canapés se trouvant dans la boutique, s'empressant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.**_

_**Quand la jeune femme avait finalement repris ses esprits, Marion avait commencé à lui parler d'une voix calme et apaisante :**_

\- Nous allons nous assurer que tout ce passe bien pour vous, mais nous aurions besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sur lui, pour notre enquête.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Nous avons lu rapidement le rapport dès que nous avons appris qu'il pourrait être notre tueur, mais nous aimerions entendre ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre, un détail, quoi que ce soit que vous n'avez peut-être pas dit à la police.

\- Livia était mon psychiatre, je lui avais raconté toute ma vie, il savait tout de moi et… Il s'est servi de nos séances pour m'hypnotiser, pour me rendre malléable… Et un jour il m'a enlevé, il m'a obligé à faire des choses… Et on a réussi à me sortir de ses griffes, je pensais être enfin débarrassée de lui, mais il est revenu, une seconde fois, refaisant de ma vie un cauchemar… Et là, vous me dite qu'il est à nouveau là, qu'il pourrait à nouveau vouloir me faire du mal… Je ne sais pas si je peux revivre une nouvelle fois tout ça, je ne pense pas être assez forte…

_**Quelque part, au fond de moi, je me sentis soulagée d'être totalement réfractaire à l'hypnose, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal ainsi.**_

\- Avez-vous de la famille ailleurs qu'en ville ? Des amis chez qui vous pourriez-vous rendre peut-être ?

\- Ma famille habite en Bretagne, je suppose que je pourrais aller chez eux le temps que vous l'attrapiez… Il faut que je m'organise, que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la boutique et…

\- Je vais m'en occuper, toi ton seul travail consiste à rester en vie et à nous revenir en pleine santé quand ils l'auront attrapé_**, répondit Luna, prenant son amie dans ses bras avec douceur.**_

\- Nous devons repartir, mais nous allons nous assurer qu'un ou plusieurs policiers restent avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez la ville, en attendant, essayez de rester chez ici.

\- Très bien, je ne bouge pas d'ici temps qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés, merci pour… Enfin, merci…

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de nous remercier, _**sourit Marion**_, si cela permet de vous garder en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_**Après un dernier au revoir, Marion et moi nous empressâmes de sortir de la boutique.**_

\- Si c'est vraiment Livia, nous allons devoir tester tout le monde avec un autre hypnotiseur, voir qui est capable de lui résister ou pas, pour qu'au moment de l'arrestation il ne puisse pas nous transformer en pantin, _**dis-je, tandis que ma collègue acquiesçait à mes dirent.**_

\- On va avoir du travail alors…

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, _**soupirais-je, tandis que nous regagnions rapidement le poste de police, dans un silence de plomb…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vais tenter de faire au plus vite pour vous publier la suite, mais je ne promets rien !**_

_**En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires pour me dire ce qui vous plait ou ce qui ne vous plait pas, parce que j'ai parfois l'impression d'écrire cette fic dans le vent.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour, j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre, après avoir dû en réécrire une grande partie, suite à un souci que j'ai eu avec ma clé UBS.**_

_**Bref, grosse affaire que j'ai déjà raconté sur ma page, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à vous y rendre.**_

_**En attendant, j'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Booth m'avait invité pour déjeuner pour se faire pardonner, je n'étais pas vraiment pour, mais j'avais fini par accepter bon gré, malgré.**_

_**Angela avait passé la dernière heure à me harceler, aidée de Marion, j'avais fini par craquer.**_

_**Les bras croisés, la mine fermée, je comptais le laisser galérer encore un peu, afin de lui faire comprendre que non, je n'avais toujours pas digéré le faites qu'après toutes ses années, il ne se soit pas rendu compte que j'étais loin d'être une petite chose fragile.**_

_**Attrapant mon verre, je bu une gorgée, avant de le reposer pour sortir mon portable, afin de regarder les nouvelles.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas louper quoi que ce soit sur notre affaire, le faites qu'il se soit attaqué à moi, me faisait prendre cette affaire comme une affaire personnelle.**_

\- Bones écou…

\- Arrête de m'appeler Bones, je t'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois que je détestais ce surnom… Mais je suppose que je pourrais tout aussi bien parler à un mur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Temperance…, _**tenta-t-il avec prudence, avant de continuer en voyant que je ne disais rien,**_ écoute, je suis désolé, vraiment, je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de te protéger toute seule, j'en ai déjà fait les frais une fois ou deux et mon égo n'est pas prêt de l'oublier… C'est juste que je tiens à toi, énormément et je me refuse à te perdre, alors parfois j'agis comme un idiot en essayant de te protéger, mais cela ne veut jamais dire que je doute de tes capacités… Je suis juste un crétin surprotecteur.

_**Soupirant, je décidais de me détendre quelque peu.**_

_**De toute façon, quand il faisait sa tête de pauvre petit chiot battu, je n'arrivais jamais à rester fâcher contre lui, je pouvais faire croire que je l'étais certes, mais je ne pouvais pas l'être réellement.**_

\- Très bien ! Je te donne une chance et une seule, si tu ne l'as saisit pas, je ne ferais plus l'effort de te pardonner ton besoin compulsif d'être un mal Alpha.

_**Acquiesçant rapidement à mes paroles, je le vis attraper le menu, ayant visiblement retrouvé l'appétit avec mon pardon.**_

_**L'imitant, je détaillais ce que l'on pouvait manger de bon ici.**_

_**Nous étions sortis à quelques pas seulement du quartier du Mistral, ne choisissant ce restaurant que parce que la devanture nous avait paru accueillante.**_

\- Alors Temp…

_**Mais Booth ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, en effet, son portable sonna, le faisant grogner de mécontentement, sur le faites que l'on arriverait jamais à finir un repas à Marseille.**_

_**Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui et si j'avais été un minimum croyante, j'aurais pu croire qu'un Dieu quelconque essayait de nous rendre la vie compliquée, ce que semblait d'ailleurs croire mon partenaire, puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel en répondant à son téléphone.**_

\- On arrive, _**répondit-il simplement, avant de raccrocher, me regardant avec sérieux**_, on a un souci, Charlotte LeBihac a été enlevée et les policiers qui étaient censés rester avec elle sont tous complètement sonnés, on pense qu'ils ont été hypnotisés, il faut que l'on retourne travailler.

_**Acquiesçant rapidement, j'attrapais ma veste et mon sac, avant d'abandonnée notre table, on aurait bien le temps de manger ensemble plus tard, mais pour le moment, on avait une personne à retrouver…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Tout le monde se trouvait déjà sur place quand on arriva, Madiguan était en train d'interroger ses équipes avec Marion et Angela, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.**_

\- Y a eu comme un blanc… On a rien compris… Un moment elle était là et celui d'après vous étiez devant nous chef… Comme si vous étiez apparu par magie !

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas fait attention d'envoyer des personnes insensibles à l'hypnose ? Vous êtes inconsciente ou tout simplement idiote ? _**Avais-je demandé, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.**_

\- Temp…

\- Non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire de me taire ! _**M'exclamais-je en regardant Angela, qui avait tenté de me stopper,**_ tu sais que j'ai raison ! Nous savions avec une quasi-certitude que c'était lui et vous n'avez rien fait !

\- Je sais bien que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous brouiller avec tout le monde ici_**, répondit-elle**_, tu pourras faire un scandale plus tard, mais pour l'instant le plus important est de retrouver Charlotte Lebihac.

_**Soupirant, je décidais de me ranger de son côté, après tout, elle avait plus ou moins raison, le plus important était de retrouver la jeune femme qui avait été enlevé.**_

_**Mais Madiguan ne perdait rien pour attendre, surtout si l'on ne retrouvait pas Charlotte à temps.**_

\- Est-ce que l'on a des informations ? N'importe quoi ?

\- Non, malheureusement nous n'avons rien pour le moment ma…

\- Moi j'ai peut-être quelque chose, _**retentit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite comme celle de Luna, l'amie de Charlotte.**_

\- Je vous écoute, _**répondis-je, tout en me tournant vers elle, croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, tout le monde autour de moi faisant de même, même ceux qui, comme Booth, ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.**_

\- Quand Charlotte c'est faites enlever la dernière fois, nous avons fait installer un système de GPS dans sa montre, elle ne la quitte jamais, si ce n'est sous la douche. Si elle la sur elle, nous devrions être en mesure de la localiser.

_**Sortant son téléphone, la rouquine me le tendit, après avoir tapé dessus, Marion se penchant par-dessus mon épaule, afin de voir les données, Madiguan faisant de même de l'autre côté.**_

\- Le point continu de bouger, il faut qu'on le suive ! _**Souffla Marion.**_

\- Booth, tes clés, on y va, Luna, vous venez avec nous, Marion aussi ! _**Lançais-je, ne laissant pas le temps à Madiguan de parler, ou de donner d'autres ordres, elle avait assez fait d'erreur aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas lui laisser en faire une autre.**_

_**Quittant la pièce, je ne fis pas attention aux flics de Marseille, qui me demandait de revenir…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Le signal c'était finalement stabilisé devant une petite maison de pêcheur, en bord de mer, qui était un peu éloignée de tout, parfait pour se cacher sans être vu.**_

\- Je vais aller voir, vous pendant ce temps, restez-ici et prévenez la police Marseillaise, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'eux s'il est dangereux.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ? Tu es immunisé contre l'hypnose au moins ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sors toujours ! Et n'oublie pas, tu appels Madiguan, je ne veux pas te voir dans cette maison !

_**Le regardant s'éloigner, je ne pus m'empêcher, du bout des lèvres, de laisser échapper un :**_

\- Ca, je ne peux pas te le promettre…

_**Seulement entendu par Marion et Luna, qui se trouvaient à mes côtés…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !**_

_**Comme je l'ai annoncé en début de chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier, donc on se retrouve bientôt pour clôturer cette fiction.**_

_**MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour, bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, me voici de retour pour vous publier le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**C'est décidément la journée, parce que je viens tout juste de publier l'épilogue de ma fiction sur Bloomington dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.**_

_**Quand je me rappelle de ce qu'était cette fic au départ, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose de plutôt pas mal, surtout quand on voit le bazar que c'était au départ.**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Booth était partit, choisissant de passer par l'arrière de la maison et je détestais cela, je détestais ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.**_

_**Nous avions prévenu la police, mais ils ne semblaient pas presser d'arriver.**_

_**Regardant pour la centième fois, au moins, ma montre, je grommelais contre cette bande d'incapable…**_

_**A ce demander ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement quand il fallait intervenir rapidement, non pas qu'ici ça ne soit pas une urgence, loin de là…**_

_**Après tout ce n'était pas comme si la vie d'une femme était en danger…**_

_**Quittant la voiture dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiées avec Angela et l'amie de Charlotte Lebihac, j'ouvris le coffre, attrapant l'arme de secours de Booth, ainsi que l'un de mes scalpels, le coinçant entre ma manche de veste et mon t-shirt à manche longue.**_

\- Je vais y aller, je suis immunisée contre l'hypnose, quand la police se décidera enfin à arriver, dîtes leur que Booth et moi sommes à l'intérieur et qu'ils ne doivent envoyer que des personnes immunisées, sinon autant ne pas entrer !

\- Sweety tu ne peux…

\- Si je peux Angela, parce que si je n'y vais pas je vais devenir dingue !

_**Fermant la porte que j'avais ouverte ou parler à Angela, je la refermais rapidement, avant de marcher jusqu'à la maison devant moi, heureuse de ne pas avoir mis de talon aujourd'hui, cela m'éviterais d'être trop bruyante.**_

_**Décidant d'emprunter un autre chemin que Booth, je récupérais une pince pour les cheveux, bien décidée à crocheter la porte d'entrée.**_

_**Inspirant pour me donner du courage, je me baissais pour être à la hauteur de la serrure, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'avais appris.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas me foirer maintenant, ce n'était pas possible.**_

_**M'empêchant de pousser un cri d'exclamation quand j'entendis le léger "clic" significatif qui voulait dire que j'avais réussi à ouvrir la porte.**_

_**Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que je mettais vraiment cette capacité à l'œuvre, alors je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de réussir mon coup.**_

_**Entendant du bruit derrière moi, je me retournais, prête à combattre toute personne qui pouvait arriver.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Retournez à la voiture, c'est trop dangereux pour vous ! _**M'exclamais-je à voix basse en reconnaissant Luna qui arrivait dans ma direction.**_

\- Ah oui ? D'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'êtes pas flic vous-même, alors pourquoi cela sera moins dangereux pour vous que pour moi ?

\- Parce que je suis entraînée pour ce genre de situation, pas vous !

\- Et entraînée comment ? Parce que si votre entraînement consiste à suivre votre partenaire partout et regarder des vidéos sur internet, je pense que nous en sommes plus ou moins au même point…

\- Nous ne…

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes en train de perdre du temps et que nous pourrions déjà être entrés pour sauver les personnes à l'intérieur et que vous êtes la personne qui bloque notre avancée.

_**Comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à la faire rester de côté peu importe combien je pourrais essayer, je décidais d'abandonner, fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche de quelque chose à lui confier pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. **_

_**Je ne pouvais pas consciemment l'envoyer là-dedans sans rien dans les mains.**_

_**Trouvant un spray au poivre, je le lui tendis rapidement, non sans lui lancer un regard noir qui ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet.**_

_**J'en venais presque à comprendre pourquoi Booth semblait parfois énervé quand je voulais le suivre dans nos arrestations habituelles.**_

_**Enfin, tout était dans le mot "presque", j'avais tout de même un peu plus d'expérience qu'elle en art martiaux et autres sport de combat.**_

\- Très bien, vous venez, mais au moindre problème je veux que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dis. Le principe de cette mission de sauvetage c'est de sauver les personnes à l'intérieur, pas de nous retrouver piégées avec elles.

\- Compris ! _**Acquiesça Luna, visiblement assez fière d'elle pour avoir réussi à faire partit de l'aventure.**_

_**Soupirant, j'appuyais sur la clenche de la porte, l'ouvrant avec douceur, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, cela serait stupide d'être découverts maintenant, alors que j'avais réussi à ne pas alerter l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.**_

\- Restez derrière moi, _**mimais-je doucement du bout des lèvres, la rouquine acquiesçant rapidement à ma demande.**_

_**Posant un pied dans la maison, je testais le sol, soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit.**_

_**Il était fait en carrelage et non pas en parquet, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, sinon cela aurait été bien plus embêtant d'avancer.**_

_**Le seul souci à cet instant était les talons que je m'étais décidée à porter aujourd'hui, il allait falloir que je marche sur la pointe des pieds.**_

_**Prenant une dernière inspiration, je me décidais à marcher sur le carrelage, essayant de ne pas trembler, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais trouver en avançant dans la petite maison.**_

_**Passant une première porte ouverte, donnant sur un autre couloir, vide lui aussi, je m'avançais en direction de la première porte qui se trouvait face à moi, entendant du bruit venir de derrière elle.**_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas bouger Agent Booth, c'est dommage n'est-ce pas, cela vous empêche d'attraper cette arme qui se trouve dans votre holster à votre hanche… Et de me tirer dessus… Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie… Je vais pouvoir aller trouver votre partenaire, je suis persuadée que je peux lui faire répondre au moindre de mes désirs… Mieux que vous j'en suis certain…

\- Ce type est cinglé_**, retentit la voix de Luna dans mon oreille, dans un souffle aussi léger que le vent, **_comment on procède ?

\- Je veux savoir où il est avant d'entrer, parce que je pense que nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance quand on sera à l'intérieur.

\- Le trou de la serrure donc ?

\- Le trou de la serrure, _**acquiesçais-je, avant de lui tendre mon arme**_, vous la gardez en direction de la porte, si elle s'ouvre, je veux que vous tiriez, elle est chargée, vous n'avez cas appuyer sur la gâchette, compris ?

_**Acquiesçant, la rouquine attrapa mon arme, la pointant en direction de la porte comme je le lui avais demandé, inspirant une dernière fois comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se concentrer sur sa possible cible.**_

_**Me concentrant sur mon travail, une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle ferait bien le sien, je me baissais pour être à la hauteur du trou de la serrure, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de clé pour me boucher la vue, sinon autant abandonner tout de suite notre idée de rentrer dans la pièce.**_

_**Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque de blesser Charlotte LeBihac ou Booth, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je faisais une erreur aussi stupide.**_

_**M'empêchant de pousser un cri de joie en voyant que j'avais une vue sur la pièce de l'autre côté, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de clé dans la serrure, je me concentrais plutôt sur ce que je voyais.**_

_**Booth était attaché à une chaise, ne semblant même pas essayer de ce débattre, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, il était hypnotisé.**_

_**Charlotte, elle, était au milieu de la pièce, debout comme un piquet, tandis que l'homme qui devait être Bruno Livia tournait autour d'elle.**_

\- Il faut ouvrir la porte, _**fini-je par souffler, me redressant**_, mais pas tout de suite, quand je vous le dirais.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je suis celle qui sait tirer avec une arme et que j'ai besoin d'être sûre d'être bien placée tout de suite pour lui tirer dessus, avant qu'il ne tente un seul mouvement pour s'en prendre à votre amie ou mon partenaire.

\- Très bien, _**soupira Luna, me rendant l'arme.**_

\- Il faut que vous regardiez par le trou de la serrure et que vous ouvriez seulement quand vous verrez une ouverture, nous n'aurons qu'une chance de réussir ce coup-là, alors il faut que ça soit le moment parfait.

_**Un simple hochement de tête de la part de la rouquine fut ma réponse, tandis qu'elle se baissait pour regarder par le trou de la serrure, sa main prête à saisir la clenche de la porte.**_

\- Comment on fait si la porte est fermée ? _**Fini-t-elle par demander, se retournant pour me fixer.**_

\- Je ne sais pas et j'espère ne pas avoir à le savoir.

\- Ok, se retournant, pour regarder à nouveau par le trou de la serrure, pendant un temps bien trop long pour moi.

_**Maintenant ma poigne sur mon arme, je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup me laissant face à cet homme qui m'avait mené ici et qui détenait l'homme que j'aimais, bien que je m'évertuai à dire le contraire.**_

_**Appuyant sur la détente, je fus soulagée quand je le vis s'écrouler, criant de douleur, m'approchant de lui en courant, suivit par Luna, j'attrapais les menottes de Booth, avant de les passer autour des poignets de ce Livia.**_

\- Faites lui une compresse sur sa jambe, il serait bête qu'il meurt maintenant avant d'être jugé, _**dis-je à la rouquine qui m'accompagnait,**_ pendant ce temps, je vais appeler Angela, elle peut nous rejoindre maintenant, oh et assurez-vous qu'il ne puisse pas parler, ça serait bête qu'il se serve de votre amie pour nous attaquer.

_**Acquiesçant, la rouquine attrapa une serviette et du scotch qu'elle trouva sur une table dans un coin, avant de coller un morceau de ruban adhésif sur sa bouche.**_

\- Angie ? C'est moi, c'est bon, tout va bien, mais il va falloir faire venir quelqu'un pour Booth et Charlotte LeBihac, ils sont tous les deux encore hypnotisés.

_**Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur la police de Marseille, me faisant lever un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité.**_

\- Et ben dis-donc ! Avec vous Livia avait le temps de tous nous tuer de vingt manières différentes, il ne faut pas s'étonner que le taux de criminalité augmente dans cette ville si toute la Police met autant de temps à arriver sur place.

_**Ma remarque fit pouffer de rire Luna derrière moi, tandis que les flics me regardaient comme si je venais de leur annoncer que j'avais tué l'un de leur collègue.**_

\- Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Et bien je me le permets moi-même, vous pourrez demander à Booth dès qu'il sera de nouveau à son état normal, je suis très bonne pour me permettre tout ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

\- Il saigne ? Pourquoi saigne-t-il ?

\- Parce que j'ai préféré le blesser lui que d'être blessée moi-même, si vous étiez arrivée avant, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu besoin d'intervenir moi-même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller détacher mon partenaire.

_**J'avais essayé assez longtemps d'être gentille avec eux tous, maintenant tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver Booth, lui faire voir quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en hypnose et le réveiller de cette transe pour repartir avec mon équipe vers les Etats-Unis, j'avais assez subit l'incompétence des flics du coin…**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et c'est ce que l'on fit, une fois que Booth fut rétablit, que les médecins le laissèrent repartir, je réservais un vol pour nous et pour le reste de l'équipe aussi sec, tout en m'assurant avec Camille que tous nos équipements soient bien rapatriés chez nous.**_

\- C'était sympa de travailler avec vous, _**me salua Marion**_, mais je suis tout de même contente d'aller retrouver ma Bretagne et mon fiancé.

\- Et moi donc, totalement heureuse de retrouver mon pays, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je suis devenue plutôt casanière ses derniers temps, j'aime vraiment mes petites habitudes.

\- Je pense que ce que vous aimez vraiment dans les Etats-Unis, c'est justement Booth.

\- Possible, _**souris-je doucement, juste avant qu'une paire de bras ne vienne enserrer sa taille, me faisant sourire de contentement, mais n'allez pas le lui dire, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête.**_

\- Je déteste réellement quand vous parlez dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Et moi j'adore ça, _**lui répondis-je, avec amusement, avant de saluer une dernière fois Marion, la laissant presque au même endroit que là où on l'avait rencontré la première fois, dans ce même aéroport, toujours en me chamaillant avec Booth, comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.**_

_**TB/SB**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre final vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Je ne pense pas revenir un jour sur l'écriture d'une fiction sur Bones ou Plus Belle La Vie, parce que j'ai un peu lâché les deux séries, mais si un jour ça me reprend, je verrais.**_

_**En attendant, vous pouvez toujours suivre mon avancement dans mes autres fictions sur ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
